En attendant la saison 4
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Tout est dans le titre, divers One Shot qui vous feront patienter jusqu'à la saison 4 Il y en aura un par semaine ! One Shot mettez en scène du pur Olicity, vous êtes prévenu XD
1. Chapter 1

**C'est re-moi ! J'ai décidé d'essayer de vous sortir un One Shot par semaine jusqu'à ce que la saison 4 de Arrow commence, j'en ai 4 d'écrit pour le moment, je ne suis pas sure d'y arriver mais je vais essayer ^^. Ils seront courts histoire de vous donner du Olicity pour pas être en manque ^^**

 **Voilà un premier One Shot sans prétention, c'est juste une petite idée qui m'est venue à l'esprit et du coup je l'ai écrit, ça tape pas haut, les prochains seront mieux ^^**

La soirée se déroulait parfaitement, les invités étaient venus assez nombreux, tant mieux, c'était idéal pour accueillir de nouveaux actionnaires, c'était Félicity qui avait eu cette idée, depuis que Palmer lui avait gentiment, mais sans la prévenir, cédé l'entreprise, elle faisait de son mieux pour la faire remonter. Oliver l'aidait beaucoup, ce n'était pas tout les jours facile, mais en temps normal ils s'en sortaient bien.

Oliver observa sa petite amie qui discutait avec un groupe de futurs actionnaires, elle devait sans doute leur expliquer leur plan pour les cinq ans à venir. Il la trouvait magnifique, elle s'était habillée avec une jolie robe rouge et laissée ses cheveux détachées, elle était vraiment belle. Il avait envie d'aller vers elle quand il sentit une main le retenir doucement. Il se retourna et fut surpris de se retrouver face à son ex.

« Mckenna ! »

« Salut Oliver, tu vas bien ? »

Il sourit, il était content de la revoir, de voir qu'elle avait l'air de s'être bien remise.

« Très bien et toi ? Tu es revenue depuis longtemps ? »

« Non pas trop longtemps, j'ai entendu parler de cette soirée et je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. »

Ils discutèrent un moment, Mckenna lui parla de sa vie, du fait qu'elle avait repris le boulot dix huit mois après sa blessure et que désormais elle travaillait dans un autre commissariat mais que tout se passait très bien pour elle. Oliver lui raconta aussi, lui dit qu'il n'était plus seul, qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Il se retourna pour chercher Félicity du regard mais se trouva face à sa sœur.

« Elle est sortie prendre l'air, elle avait l'air... Mal à l'aise... »

Oliver s'excusa auprès de Mckenna et prit le bras de sa sœur afin de l'attirer à l'écart.

« Elle t'a parlé ? »

« Non Ollie mais... »

Oliver était un peu inquiet, il voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait.

« S'il te plaît Théa... »

« Ollie... Dès qu'un type ose s'approcher d'elle tu fonces comme si sa vie était en danger... Elle t'a vu avec Mckenna... »

Oliver rejeta sa tête en arrière et s'excusa également auprès de sa sœur... Celle ci sourit en lui disant de vite la ramener.

Il la trouva juste à la sortie, les bras croisés, dos à lui. Il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras, elle sursauta un peu mais sourit en sentant les bras la rapprocher du torse de son homme.

« Tu es jalouse... »

Félicity secoua la tête, refusant d'admettre sa jalousie bien qu'elle sache que oui... Elle était bel et bien jalouse... Savoir qu'une femme s'approchait d'Oliver la rendait folle. Elle détestait ça... Devoir partager son homme avec une autre. Elle allait répondre quand elle sentit Oliver la retourner doucement dans ses bras et ses mains se poser sur les joues.

« Si tu es jalouse... Mais tu n'as pas de raison de l'être. »

« Ah non ? »

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, il allait se reculer mais il sentit Félicity se mettre sur la pointe des pieds avoir d'avoir un meilleur accès à ses lèvres. Il répondit à ce baiser avec plaisir, voulant effacer sa jalousie au plus vite. Quand ils se séparèrent, il lui sourit encore.

« Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être... Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi... C'est juste... »

Il lui prit les mains et enlaça leurs doigts voulant l'inciter à continuer.

« Dis-moi. »

« Tu étais avec elle avant... J'ai du mal à m'empêcher de me dire... Que si elle n'avait pas été blessé, tu serais encore avec elle... »

Oliver s'avança vers elle et lui posa un baiser sur le front. C'est vrai que avant il se demandait ce qu'il se serait passé si Mckenna et lui avaient continué encore un bout de chemin ensemble. Mais il était sur d'une chose, c'est qu'il était tombé amoureux de Félicity malgré toutes ses tripes qui lui disaient de ne pas le faire, alors Mckenna ou pas... Ils seraient ensemble.

« Félicity, je t'aime... Et quoiqu'il se soit passer, quoi qu'il aurait pu se passer, on en serait là aujourd'hui, j'en suis sure... »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur Oliver ? »

« Parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi... Malgré Sara, malgré Arrow, malgré tout ce que je me disais pour te laisser tranquille, malgré que j'essayais de me convaincre de ne pas t'aimer comme ça... Et pourtant, je n'ai rien pu faire. »

Elle sourit et passa ses bras dans son dos avant poser son front contre sa poitrine, il la serra dans ses bras et posa un léger baiser sur son front.

« J'ai quand même le droit d'être jalouse ? Juste un petit peu ? »

Il se mit à rire et la détacha de lui doucement.

« Juste un peu alors... Mais ne te fais pas de mal comme ça... Il n'y a que toi. Il n'y aura toujours que toi. Je te le promets mon amour. »

Il s'écarta un peu d'elle et lui tendit la main qu'elle fut ravie de prendre, ils retournèrent ensemble vers les invités. Oliver la guida vers Mckenna, il voulait lui présenter sa petite amie. Félicity n'était pas très à l'aise mais elle sentit le pouce d'Oliver caresser tendrement sa main, elle adorait ça. Mckenna se tourna en entendant Oliver l'appeler. Elle le vit tenir la main d'une jeune femme blonde et elle sut en le regardant, en voyant les regards qu'il lançait à la jeune femme qu'Oliver Queen était totalement amoureux.

« Mckenna, je te présente Félicity, ma petite amie. »

Félicity sourit en entendant ça, elle adorait qu'il dise à tout le monde qu'ils étaient ensemble.

« Enchanté Félicity. »

« Moi aussi. »

Elles se firent une pognée de main amicale. Mckenna était étonnée quand même de voir Oliver aussi heureux, aussi amoureux. Quand elle l'avait quitté, c'était son seul regret, de le laisser, de devoir rompre avec lui, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un peu de temps après, même si ça n'avait pas duré, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'Oliver trouve quelqu'un qui le rende aussi heureux.

« Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? »

« Ça fait un an. »

Elle était surprise de voir que ça faisait aussi longtemps, mais elle compris aussi que ces deux là étaient totalement fou l'un de l'autre. Ils lui parlèrent un peu de leur vie, sans parler d'Arrow bien sur, ils parlèrent du fait qu'ils vivaient ensemble, qu'ils faisaient absolument tout ensemble, ils étaient incapable de se séparer.

Quand ils rentrèrent chez eux ce soir là, Oliver prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, il la serra tendrement en lui murmurant à quel point il l'aimait. Elle lui sourit et lui répondit que elle l'aimait, et en le regardant dormir près d'elle, en le regardant si paisible, elle se dit qu'elle était stupide d'être jalouse, Oliver était fou d'elle, complètement fou d'elle, elle le savait. Elle se redressa, posa un léger baiser sur son front se rallongea à ses côtés. Oliver la rapprocha encore plus de lui.

« Je t'aime Félicity. »

« Je t'aime aussi Oliver... »

Elle finit par s'endormir, sans éprouver la moindre jalousie. Oliver était à elle, il passait son temps à lui dire, à lui prouver. Rien ne changera ça... Jamais.

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé hein ^^ Prochain One Shot, mercredi prochain ^^, laissez des reviews !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mallowenn : Merci de ta review, je n'ai pas pu te répondre via le site, mais sache que j'ai déjà écrit une fic sur leur voyage post saison 3 ^^ ça s'appelle Happy =)**

 **Voici donc le second chapitre que j'ai écrit suite à ce que j'ai lu sur la saison 4 ^^**

 **Emménagement**

Félicity venait de rentrer chez elle, après six mois d'absence et de voyage avec Oliver, ils avaient passé d'excellents moments ensemble et étaient toujours aussi heureux. Ils étaient rentrés car Starling leur manquait. Oliver et elle s'était séparés après un dernier baiser, elle était rentrée chez elle, dans son appartement qu'elle avait sous loué pendant leur absence, Oliver était retourné chez Théa, cette dernière voulait que son frère lui raconte leur petit voyage.

Félicity s'était couchée, épuisée par le voyage retour. La jeune femme se retournait encore et encore dans son lit, cherchant le sommeil, cherchant la bonne position pour s'endormir, mais elle n'y parvient pas. Il lui manque quelque chose... Il lui manque Oliver. Ils ont passé six mois ensemble, six mois où elle a passé chaque nuit avec lui. Elle s'est habituée à son contact, à son odeur, à sa présence, mais là, il n'y a rien, il n'y a que son odeur à elle. Il lui manque. Elle était simplement rentrée chez elle après leur retour alors qu'il était retourné chez sa sœur, elle pensait pouvoir tenir une nuit sans lui... Mais c'était dur... Elle regarda son réveil... Il était trois heures et huit minutes du matin... Ça faisait exactement quatre heures et seize minutes qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu... Et merde qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquait !

Elle se leva pour boire un verre d'eau, elle se dit qu'un peu de marche, que boire un peu lui donnerait envie de dormir après... Mais il n'en était rien, elle se retrouva assise dans son canapé à se dire qu'il ne lui restait que quelques heures à tenir avant de pouvoir le voir à nouveau... Mais elle se dit qu'après elle aurait une autre nuit à passer sans lui, loin de lui... Puis une autre et encore une autre...

Félicity avait prit l'habitude de s'endormir en sentant ses bras autour d'elle, en sentant son souffle dans son cou, en sentant ses caresses sur son corps... Elle avait prit l'habitude de se réveiller grâce à des petits baisers qu'il lui déposait délicatement dans le dos, sur la nuque, sur la tête... Sentir sa présence l'aidait à s'endormir, mais là, il n'était pas là et il lui manquait... Elle devrait s'habituer à ça, ils étaient rentrés maintenant, elle ne pourrait plus vivre ça toutes les nuits.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait pleuré sans s'en rendre compte, elle sourit et s'essuya les larmes se traitant d'idiote par la même occasion. Elle allait retourner dans sa chambre quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir se demandant quand même qui pouvait être devant sa porte à plus de trois heures du matin. Elle hésita un moment... Avant d'ouvrir.

Elle fut surprise de trouver Oliver sur le pas de sa porte, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à le voir et encore moins à cette heure là. Elle allait lui demandait ce qu'il faisait bien qu'elle soit très heureuse de le voir mais il posa ses mains sur ses joues avant de la faire reculer dans l'appartement, de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et de l'embrasser sauvagement avant de fermer la porte avec son pied.

Oliver la plaqua doucement contre le mur, lui retirant son haut avant qu'elle en fasse de même avec le sien, ils se séparèrent à regret le temps de s'enlever le vêtement gênant. Félicity voulait lui demander ce qu'il lui prenait de venir à cette heure là, mais elle s'en fichait, il était là, elle lui demanderait plus tard. La jeune femme fit descendre ses mains jusqu'à la ceinture du pantalon de son homme avant de lui baisser rapidement. Il lui baissa son pantalon de nuit également avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la conduire jusqu'à la chambre.

Il l'allongea sur les draps tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Leur étreinte fut à la fois tendre et sauvage, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Il lui avait manqué, énormément, l'avenir promettait si elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui plus de quelques heures.

Quand ils se séparèrent, le soleil s'était déjà levé. Oliver caressa sa joue tout en l'embrassant tendrement. Elle lui avait manqué. Quand il s'était retrouvé seul, dans sa chambre, il pensait s'endormir vite, la route du retour avait été longue, très longue. Mais il s'était retrouvé seul... Sans la femme qu'il aimait à ses côtés. Six mois qu'il tenait la jeune femme dans ses bras au moment de s'endormir, presque autant de temps qu'il réussissait à dormir toute la nuit sans faire le moindre cauchemar, à sentir sa présence, son odeur, à toucher la douceur de sa peau... Il l'aimait tellement. Une fois rentrés, ils avaient décidés de retourner chacun chez soi afin de ne pas précipiter les choses, mais c'était trop difficile, elle lui manquait horriblement, alors il s'était levé, avait prit sa veste et sa moto avant d'aller la retrouver. Il était sur qu'elle ne dormait pas, qu'elle l'attendait, qu'il lui manquait autant qu'elle lui manquait. Et il avait eu raison.

Là, elle se retrouvait dans ses bras, il caressait tendrement son dos, la serrant contre lui, respirant son odeur enivrante.

« Je pense que ça ne va pas être possible Félicity ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De toi et moi... A deux appartements différents... »

Elle sourit, et se blottit contre lui, appréciant de retrouver son odeur près d'elle, tout autour d'elle.

« Est-ce que tu veux dire que... »

« Oui... Totalement... Je veux vivre avec toi... Comme avant, on a été idiot de croire qu'on pourrait changer de vie en rentrant, je ne peux pas, et je ne veux pas... J'ai besoin de te sentir près de moi le matin quand je me réveille et le soir quand je m'endors... Tu m'as manqué Félicity... »

Elle se redressa et se mit sur lui l'embrassant tendrement au début puis bien plus passionnément. Oliver la serra dans ses bras, la rapprochant plus de lui. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se sourirent.

« C'est un oui ? »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Oliver... Je veux vivre avec toi, comme hier... Comme durant ces six mois. »

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, à s'embrasser, à se câliner. Oliver reçut un message de sa sœur lui disant qu'elle avait comprit ou il était mais qu'il aurait au moins pu lui laisser un message.

Oliver ne voulait pas être trop loin de sa sœur, du coup ils avaient cherché dans le même quartier. Ils avaient fait plusieurs visites, toujours tout les deux, en couple. Le premier qu'ils avaient visité était beaucoup trop petit, même pas de chambre et la salle de bain accessible par la cuisine, vraiment pas pratique... Ils avaient dit non au bout de deux minutes. Le second était trop sombre, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'ampoules, c'était trop triste. Le troisième était dans un quartier mal famé... Oliver s'imaginait déjà s'inquiéter pour Félicity s'il n'était pas avec elle, du coup, c'était hors de question.

Ils commençaient vraiment à désespérer de trouver l'appartement parfait, ils voulaient vraiment en trouver un où ils se sentiraient chez eux, agréable et assez grand tout de même, et bien évidement près de l'appartement de Théa, mais c'était assez difficile. Quelques jours plus tard, Félicity épluchait les petites annonces sur son ordinateur, Oliver la rejoignit sur le canapé, pour le moment, ils vivaient chez la jeune femme, ne voulant pas imposer leur vie de couple à la sœur d'Oliver.

« Alors ?

« Rien... A croire qu'on est pas destiné à se trouver un appartement ensemble... »

Il sourit face à sa petite mine boudeuse, il passa son bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui. Elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte et se blottit encore plus dans ses bras. Oliver avait bien réfléchit, le quartier de Théa était très bien côté, alors il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'appartement de libre.

« Cherchons ailleurs... Le quartier a peu d'importance tant qu'on est tout les deux. »

Félicity se redressa et secoua la tête.

« Le quartier est ta seule demande, alors on va continuer de chercher près de chez Théa. »

« On est pas obligé, tant qu'on a un chez nous, le reste importe peu... »

Elle sourit et se mit à califourchon sur lui, Oliver posa ses mains dans son dos et leva la tête pour un baiser, sa petite amie se baissa et fut ravie de lui donner. Quand elle se retira elle secoua doucement la tête.

« Notre appartement doit être parfait pour nous, et je sais que tu seras plus rassuré en te sachant près de ta sœur, on va continuer de chercher, on finira par trouver. »

« Je t'aime, tu le sais ? »

« Oui je le sais, et j'adore quand tu me le dis... Je t'aime aussi.

Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant avant de la conduire à leur chambre. Ils finiraient par trouver un appartement près de chez Théa, ils avaient tout le temps, n'étaient pas pressés bien au contraire.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que le couple revenait d'un déjeuner au Big Belly Burger, ils tombèrent sur une pancarte, en haut d'un appartement. Celui ci était à vendre depuis le jour même. Félicity s'apprêtait à continuer leur chemin alors qu'elle sentie la main de son petit ami la retenir doucement.

« On va voir ? »

« Oliver ce n'est pas... »

« On est a deux pâtés de maison du loft de Théa, même si ce n'est pas tout a fait le même quartier, ce n'est pas loin. »

Elle sourit et se laissa guider à l'intérieur de l'appartement, sur la porte d'entrée était noté le prix qui défiait toute concurrence, ils avaient du mal à y croire. Ils entrèrent, accueilli par la propriétaire actuelle. Une jeune femme d'une quarantaine d'année, assez élégante, mais Oliver ne remarqua pas, trop concentrée sur sa petite amie qui semblait déjà conquise en observant le grand salon lumineux et la cuisine aménagée. Félicity adorait la lumière et les baies vitrées de cet appartement en apportaient plus que nécessaire. Le salon était suffisamment grand pour y installer le coin bureau de la jeune femme. Oliver la rejoignit et regarda par la fenêtre avec elle, la vue était magnifique. Puis il se tourna vers la vendeuse.

« Pourquoi vendez-vous aussi peu cher ? »

« J'ai eu une promotion à mon travail... Mais c'est à New York, je dois vendre assez rapidement. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis le pris en dessous du marché. »

Le couple sourit et continua la visite. La salle de bain était grande et comportait une baignoire et une douche. Félicity rougit quand elle entendit Oliver lui murmurer tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire dans cette baignoire. Elle se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers la chambre, celle ci était grande également, très lumineuse avec un dressing. Félicity imaginait déjà pouvoir ranger toutes ses robes, ses chaussures et tout le reste. Oliver sourit, son côté féminin ressortait et il adorait ça.

Le couple retourna dans le salon quand la vendeuse s'adressa à eux.

« Il vous plaît ? »

« Oui beaucoup. Les pièces sont lumineuses et grandes c'est parfait. La chambre est parfaite également. »

« Vous avez vu la chambre d'amis ? »

Le couple se regarda, ils étaient tellement absorbés par leur découverte qu'ils n'avaient vu qu'une seule chambre. La femme les conduisit à la chambre d'amis qui se trouvait au fond de l'appartement. Ils y entrèrent et Félicity s'imaginait déjà y faire un bureau remplis d'ordinateur. Oliver sourit en l'entendant parler d'informatique, elle était toujours si impulsive quand il s'agissait de sa passion. Mais Oliver l'avait rejoint, une toute autre idée en tête.

« Et pourquoi pas une chambre d'enfant ? »

La jeune femme se retourna surprise. Ils venaient de rentrer, étaient ensemble depuis six mois et il lui parlait d'une chambre d'enfant... lui faisait peur, mais en même temps, elle se sentait heureuse qu'il pense ça, qu'il souhaite ça...Avec elle.

« Oliver... Tu es sérieux ? »

Il sourit, l'embrassa tendrement et posa son front contre le sien.

« Je ne dis pas tout de suite... Mais plus tard, d'ici un an ou deux... J'aimerais qu'on ai un enfant. »

Elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Tu le veux ? Avec moi ? »

Oliver sourit avant de passer ses mains dans son dos et de la serrer contre lui.

« Félicity... Tu es la seule femme avec qui j'ai jamais envisagé avoir un enfant... La seule que je veux pour mère de mon enfant... »

Elle sourit et regarda la chambre, s'imaginant déjà leur futur enfant dans cette belle pièce. Elle hocha la tête. Oliver sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Il était heureux qu'elle partage les même rêves et souhaits qu'elle. La vendeuse sourit, les laissant seuls afin qu'ils se décident.

Ils décidèrent d'acheter cet appartement, la vendeuse fut ravie, ils restèrent un moment afin de discuter de la possible organisation de l'espace. La vendeuse laissait quelques meubles dont elle ne se servirait pas à New York. Ils décidèrent donc de faire un bureau de la seconde chambre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de concevoir l'enfant qu'ils désiraient tout les deux.

Un mois plus tard, ils avaient fini d'emménager, ils étaient dans leur lit, il y avait encore des cartons un peu partout mais ils étaient chez eux.

« Je suis heureuse qu'on soit enfin chez nous... »

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'allonger sur elle.

« Je le suis aussi. Je t'aime. »

Elle l'embrassa à son tour, passant ses bras autour de son cou avant de le rapprocher d'elle.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils se sourirent avant de s'étreindre pour la première fois dans leur appartement, dans leur chez eux. Ils étaient partis durant six mois, avaient vécus en couple pendant tout ce temps et en rentrant ils avaient compris que jamais plus ça ne pourrait être autrement.

 _ **Dix neuf mois plus tard**_

Oliver regardait leur fils qui dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre. Dans son lit, quand Félicity lui avait appris sa grossesse, il avait été surpris, vraiment, il ne pensait pas que ça arriverait aussi vite alors qu'ils avaient tout les deux décidés d'attendre au moins deux ans. Mais ils étaient heureux, John et Oliver avait déménagé le bureau dans le salon en un après midi afin qu'ils puissent aménager la chambre du bébé. Félicity les avait surveillé afin qu'il ne casse pas ses précieux ordinateurs, Oliver ne voulait pas qu'elle porte d'objets trop lourd, elle était enceinte de cinq mois à ce moment là.

Mais fort heureusement, il n'y avait eu aucun dégâts. La chambre du bébé était prête un mois avant la naissance.

Oliver sentit les mains de Félicity passer au tour de son torse. Il se retourna un peu et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Il dort ? »

« Profondément. »

Ils regardèrent leur petit garçon qui dormait dans son lit, dans sa petite gigoteuse verte. C'est Félicity qui l'avait choisi en disant qu'il n'était pas le fils de son père pour rien et que le vert lui irait autant qu'à Oliver.

Ils finirent par quitter la chambre de leur fils, Oliver la reprit dans ses bras, la serra contre lui. Il était heureux.

« Je suis heureux. »

Elle sourit, se rappelant de la première fois qu'il lui avait dit ces mots, elle se retourna et passa ses bras autour de son cou avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Je suis heureuse moi aussi. »

Ils se sourirent et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre, ils aimaient leur fils, mais ce n'était pas de tout repos d'être parents. Ils voulaient profiter de ce moment où leur petit trésor dormait pour partager un petit moment d'intimité. Oliver bascula son amour sur le lit et la serra contre lui.

« Je t'aime Oliver. »

« Moi aussi mon cœur, plus que tout. »

Ils se sourirent et firent l'amour tendrement durant une grande partie de la nuit... Et à leur plus grande surprise, ce fut la première nuit complète de leur bébé.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici une fin alternative à la saison 3, se passe après le 3x20 ^^**

Le ciel était clair ce matin là, la journée allait être superbe. Il y avait un peu de vent, mais c'était le matin, il ferait sans doute plus chaud au cours de la journée.

La vie pouvait vraiment se jouer de nous parfois, vraiment, parfois on se réveille le matin, certains de plein de chose, certains de ce qu'on va prendre au petit déjeuner, des vêtements qu'on va porter. Certain de ce qu'on va faire, où on va aller, au travail, à l'école, faire un jogging, déjeuner avec des amis. La plupart des gens ont des vies organisées, sachant toujours ce qu'ils vont faire au cours de leur journée, de leur semaine et ainsi de suite. Mais parfois... Dans certains cas, la vie change du tout au tout. Un événement et tout bascule. Un événement et tout d'un coup, on ne peut plus se rendre à notre travail habituel, on ne peut plus déjeuner avec nos amis... On ne peut parfois même plus leur parler de peur qu'on nous retrouve. On doit se cacher, on doit fuir... Mais on sait... Au fond de son cœur, que c'est pour la bonne cause. On sait, au fond de son cœur que tout ça n'est pas pour rien.

C'est ce qui était arrivée à Félicity Smoak... Quelques mois plus tôt... Presque un an plus tôt. Elle était rentrée chez elle, déprimée, triste comme elle ne l'avait jamais été, le cœur vide et compressé... Elle avait passé la plus belle nuit de sa vie avec l'homme qu'elle aimait... Elle avait été heureuse, avait partagé ce moment d'amour incroyable avec l'homme de sa vie... Qui l'aimait aussi... Et puis il y avait eu la séparation... Les adieux bien qu'il lui ai dit que cette fois ça n'en était pas... Mais elle savait... Au fond d'elle, qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais. En rentrant chez elle elle avait trouvé une lettre dans la poche de sa veste. Une lettre bien cachée... Écrite de la main d'Oliver, de la main de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

 _« Félicity,_

 _Je suis désolé mon amour, désolé de te dire tout ça par lettre. Je n'étais tout simplement pas capable de te le dire en face. Ça fait trop mal... Je vais te dire que notre séparation ne sera pas un au revoir... Mais ça en sera sûrement un... Je suis vraiment désolé..._

 _Je ne veux pas te quitter, j'aimerais tellement te retrouver ce soir chez toi, te prendre dans mes bras et ne jamais te quitter, mais c'est impossible... En tout cas pas pour le moment. Je dois vaincre Ra's, je dois en finir avec lui et je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra, ni même si je m'en sortirais indemne. Alors j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi..._

 _Pars... Pars loin de Starling, au moins le temps que tout soit réglé. Je trouverais le moyen de te dire quand se sera fini pour que tu reviennes. Mais Ra's sait tout de toi, il sait à quel point je t'aime, il sait que tu es tout pour moi, je ne veux pas qu'il se serve de toi pour m'atteindre, je veux te savoir en sécurité... J'espère de tout cœur que tu le feras... Pour moi. Je te promets que si je m'en sors... Je reviendrais vers toi. Je te retrouverais. Je le te promets. Mais même si je meurs d'envie de te demander de m'attendre... Je ne le ferais pas mon amour... Parce que tu as le droit d'avoir une vie où tu seras heureuse, alors... Sois heureuse, même sans moi. Ça me fait mal de dire ça... Mais j'espère que tu rencontreras un homme que tu aimeras plus que tu m'aimais... Mais sache qu'il ne pourra jamais t'aimer autant que je t'aime... C'est impossible._

 _J'espère que je resterais en vie, j'espère que je te retrouverais, j'espère que tout ira bien pour toi quand je te reverrais. Et même si j'espère de tout mon cœur que tu seras heureuse... J'espère que tu ne m'oublieras pas..._

 _Je dois te laisser, je sens que tu vas bientôt te réveiller, je te regarde dormir à côté de moi... Tu es belle... Sache que cette nuit fut la plus belle de mon existence... Je t'aime Félicity, et je regrette juste de ne pas avoir su profiter de chaque seconde avec toi... J'aurais aimé qu'on soit une famille toi et moi... Et peut-être même avoir un enfant plus tard... J'ai toujours envié Diggle... Pour ce qu'il avait malgré notre vie... Je suis lâche de ne pas avoir été capable d'avoir tout ça avec toi mon amour._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Oliver. »_

Félicity avait lu et relu cette lettre chaque jour depuis un an. Et à chaque fois, elle pleurait... Chaque fois elle trouvait quelque chose à dire à Oliver bien qu'il ne soit pas là. Le traitant d'idiot de croire qu'elle passerait à autre chose alors qu'elle l'aimait tellement. Le traitant de crétin de croire qu'elle pourrait être heureuse sans lui... Mais elle avait fait ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle était partie. Sans rien dire à personne, leur envoyant juste un mail d'un petit restaurant sur l'autoroute pour qu'on ne sache pas où elle était. Elle leur disait qu'elle partait, qu'Oliver voulait qu'elle soit en sécurité et qu'elle avait confiance en lui... Qu'il la retrouverait.

Elle était partie pour New York. Elle avait toujours voulu y aller et c'était une bonne occasion. Elle n'avait pas besoin de travailler, sans qu'elle sache comment son compte en banque avait été suffisamment rempli pour qu'elle puisse vivre convenablement pendant cinq ans facilement. Elle avait acheté un petit appartement en plein centre ville, ne voulant pas s'ennuyer de trop. Même si elle avait de quoi vivre... Elle avait prit un petit travail dans une boutique de réparation d'ordinateur. Un travail à mi-temps afin de garder une vie sociale.

Ce jour là, elle était chez elle, en train de regarder les informations à la TV, mais il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant. Elle zappait sans rien trouver de bien. Elle finit par éteindre l'écran et par se détendre un moment dans le canapé quand elle entendit des coups frappés à la porte. Elle se leva posa la télécommande et alla ouvrir. Elle se demandait qui pouvait bien être là à tout juste onze heure du matin... James ? Le gars de la boutique ? Il avait essayé de la draguer, mais elle ne voulait pas... il ne l'intéressait pas... Et ce ne sera jamais le cas. Mandy ? La gardienne de l'immeuble... La pauvre se sentait seule quand son mari était en déplacement... Félicity ouvrit la porte espérant de tout cœur que ce ne soit ni l'un ni l'autre... Quand la porte fut ouverte... Elle se retrouva face à Lui... Face à Oliver. Il avait changé, mais juste un peu, elle reconnaissait bien l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ce dernier voulut dire quelque chose mais la jeune femme lui sauta au coup, elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et le serra contre elle. Il fut surpris, mais passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra aussi. Qu'est-ce que ça leur avait manqué. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant de se détacher doucement. Oliver l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, elle fut surprise mais le laissa faire.

Quand il la relâcha, il put voir qu'elle pleurait, juste un peu, il essuya ses larmes doucement.

« Je suis tellement désolé... »

Elle secoua la tête doucement et lui prit la main pour le faire rentrer dans son appartement. Quand ils eurent franchis le pas de la porte, Oliver ne put se retenir et l'embrassa de nouveau, elle lui avait tellement manqué, tant pis si elle lui disait que c'était trop tard, qu'elle avait quelqu'un d'autre... Juste un dernier baiser. Félicity lui répondit sans hésiter. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres où la langue d'Oliver fut ravie de s'y glisser. Ils restèrent ainsi un très long moment, se fichant de tout le reste. Quand ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, Oliver colla son front au sien.

« Tu m'as manqué... »

Elle ferma les yeux, elle aussi il lui avait manqué, plus que tout, mais elle devait lui parler... Tant de choses avaient changé dans sa vie... Des choses importantes que Oliver devait connaître. Elle devait lui dire avant qu'ils n'aillent trop loin. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça sans qu'il sache toute la vérité...

« Oliver... »

Le cœur du jeune homme rata un battement, elle allait lui dire que c'était trop tard, qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, un homme qui avait su profiter de sa chance et qui la rendait heureuse alors que lui en avait été incapable. Il voulut s'écarter d'elle mais ses mains sur ses hanches l'en empêchaient.

« Tu as quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Oliver c'est... »

« Je comprends... Ça fait un an... Je ne t'en veux pas... J'espère que tu es heureuse au moins... »

Il s'écarta brusquement d'elle, se retournant ne voulant pas lui montrer les larmes qui commençaient à couler. Il avait prit trop de temps... Elle ne pouvait plus être avec lui. Félicity se mit devant lui, voyant les larmes qu'il versait, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait pleurer... Il pleurait pour elle. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes essuyant les larmes qui commençaient à s'arrêter. Quand elle se retira, Oliver était surpris, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Depuis un an... Je n'ai pas été heureuse... Pas comme je le suis en ce moment... Mais... Quelqu'un m'a rendu le sourire... »

Il ne comprenait pas... Vraiment pas, elle lui prit la main et l'attira plus profondément dans l'appartement, il ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre... Il priait juste de ne pas tomber sur son amant qui dormait encore dans sa chambre... Il ne supporterait pas. Félicity s'arrêta devant une porte, fermée.

« Sache que... C'est mon choix... Alors tu peux t'enfuir après si tu le veux... »

Oliver ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, il lui sourit et posa un léger baiser sur son front.

« Jamais... Je veux être avec toi... Tout ce que j'ai dit dans cette lettre... Je le pensais. »

Elle sourit et ouvrit la porte. Oliver la suivit et fut surpris de se trouver dans une chambre d'enfant... Elle était magnifique, les murs blancs avec des décoration d'anges sur les murs, des étoiles peintes au plafond. Des tapis de couleurs au sol, des peluches un peu partout... Une chambre d'enfant... Un berceau était contre le mur. Il s'approcha alors que Félicity souriait en observant l'intérieur du berceau. Ce qu'il vit quand il s'approcha lui fila une peur bleue... Un enfant était allongé dans ce lit... Une petite fille s'il en croyait le pyjama violet et la grenouillère blanche avec des fleurs roses dessus. La petite fille était éveillée et poussa un petit cri. Félicity la prit dans ses bras et le bébé se calma aussitôt.

Oliver s'approcha et tendit le doigt vers le bébé qui lui serra fortement de sa petite main. Il s'approcha encore et posa un baiser sur le front de la fillette.

« C'est ma fille ? »

Félicity hocha doucement la tête. Oui, ce bébé était leur fille à tout les deux. Elle avait été très surprise d'apprendre sa grossesse. Une nuit avait suffit pour qu'elle tombe enceinte de leur enfant. Elle avait hésité à le garder au début... Ne se sentait pas capable de l'élever seule... Puis elle avait relu la lettre d'Oliver... Où il lui disait qu'il aurait voulut une famille avec elle. Et ce bébé... C'était une petite partie de lui... Un morceau d'Oliver qui serait toujours avec elle. Alors elle avait gardé leur fille... Et elle ne regrettait pas, absolument pas. Bien au contraire. Leur petite fille était son plus grand bonheur.

« Je sais que... »

Il la fit taire en l'embrassant, la serra dans ses bras, faisant très attention à leur petite fille qui était toujours dans les bras de sa mère. Quand il la relâcha, elle put voir qu'il était heureux, vraiment très heureux. Elle vit aussi qu'il hésitait à lui demander de la prendre alors elle lui mit la petite doucement dans ses bras. Il ne se sentait pas trop à l'aise mais fut heureux de la tenir. Il posa un léger baiser sur la joue de son bébé, se fichant des quelques larmes qui coulaient malgré lui. La petite ne pleurait même pas, comme si elle savait qu'elle était dans les bras de son père.

« Je suis désolée ma puce... Je n'ai pas été là jusque là... Mais si vous voulez bien de moi maman et toi... Je ne vous lâche plus... »

Félicity sourit et se rapprocha de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il réussit à lâcher sa fille d'une main et serra aussi la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime Oliver... Rien a changé... Et je te veux dans notre vie... On te veut toutes les deux. »

Il sourit et embrassa de nouveau sa petite fille. Leur petite fille.

« Comment elle s'appelle ? »

Félicity sourit, elle avait passé du temps à trouver un prénom... Elle voulait trouver le prénom parfait pour leur fille. Vraiment parfait. Et puis elle avait trouvé... Un prénom qui lui rappellerait Oliver.

« Olivia... »

Il sourit, c'était parfait, et ça lui allait comme un gant. Ils sortirent de la chambre Olivia toujours dans les bras de son papa. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Blotti l'un contre l'autre, leur fille qui fixait son père sans rien dire.

« Elle est magnifique... »

« C'est vrai... Alors tu vas rester avec nous ? »

Oliver regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux, elle semblait terrifiée, terrifiée qu'il reparte un jour. Il serra doucement sa fille contre lui et se rapprocha encore plus de Félicity. Il posa un léger baiser sur son front et la fit basculer contre lui.

« Je suis revenu pour ça... Pour être avec toi, c'est ce qui m'a maintenu en vie durant cette année... Durant ces onze mois et demi... Ces trois cent quarante deux jours passés loin de toi... Tu m'as manqué, je voulais te voir à chaque secondes... Alors quand j'ai réussi à te retrouver... Je suis venu aussitôt... Dans l'espoir qu'il n'était pas trop tard et que j'étais toujours dans ton cœur... Rien a changé pour moi Félicity... Je t'aime toujours autant voir même plus... Et j'aime déjà Olivia... J'aime notre petite fille. »

Félicity ne put se retenir de pleurer, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement puis bien plus passionnément avant que leur fille ne décide de réclamer un peu d'attention. Ils se séparèrent, en souriant. Olivia se calma aussitôt.

« Tu vas devoir me partager avec papa maintenant Olivia... »

Oliver sourit, il était heureux, vraiment.

« Elle a quel âge exactement ? »

Félicity sourit avant d'aider Oliver à retirer la grenouillère de leur fille. Il la prit de ses deux mains, remonta ses genoux et la posa contre ceux-ci... La fillette se mit à sourire.

« Elle deux mois et huit jours exactement... Elle a eu du retard, elle ne voulait pas sortir de mon ventre... »

Oliver et Félicity passèrent la journée à l'appartement, Oliver voulait en apprendre plus sur sa fille, sur la vie de Félicity depuis un an. Elle lui raconta tout sans oublier de le remercier pour l'argent. Il sourit en lui disant qu'il voulait être sur qu'elle ne manque de rien et qu'il était rassuré de voir qu'elle avait pu tout acheter pour la naissance d'Olivia. Ce soir là après qu'Oliver ai donné le dernier biberon de leur fille, que Félicity l'ai aidé à donné le bain d'Olivia, ils s'étaient couchés, l'un contre l'autre dans le lit.

« Tout le monde va bien à Starling ? »

« Oui ça va, ils se demandent tous où tu es passée. »

« Je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent si jamais... »

« Je le sais, mais on ira les voir pour leur dire que tout va bien, et leur présenter notre petite princesse. »

Elle se redressa surprise par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle pensait que quand ils se retrouveraient, ils rentreraient à Starling, c'est ce qu'il voudrait. Mais là il lui disait qu'il était prêt à rester ici, avec elle, avec leur petite fille. A New York.

« Tu ne veux pas rentrer ? »

Il se redressa en souriant, posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement.

« Ma maison, c'est là où tu es... Là où toi et Olivia êtes... Alors si tu veux rester ici, je reste avec vous... Je veux qu'on soit une famille tout les trois. »

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se rapprocha de lui, elle se retrouva à califourchon sur son homme, la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée comme ça, c'était il y a un an... Elle sentit Oliver sourire contre ses lèvres et approfondir le baiser. Il lui retira son haut et la retourna doucement sur le lit avant de s'unir à elle pour la seconde fois de leur vie.

Quand Félicity se réveilla le lendemain, elle fut surprise de sentir que Oliver n'était pas à ses côtés, elle se leva brusquement se demandant si elle n'avait pas rêver, mais elle le vit revenir en tenant leur fille dans ses bras. Olivia sourit en voyant sa mère. Il lui tendit la petite qu'elle prit avec plaisir avant de les rejoindre sur le lit. Au bout d'un moment Félicity se tourna vers son homme qui lui posait de doux baisers sur l'épaule.

« Je veux rentrer... C'est Starling notre maison... Ça me manque de ne plus vivre là bas... Mais il faut juste me laisser un peu de temps... Pour mon travail et l'appartement. »

Oliver sourit, il espérait vraiment qu'elle lui dise ça, bien qu'il serait resté avec elles si elle le souhaitait.

« On fera comme tu le souhaites mon amour... Je veux juste être avec vous deux, que ce soit ici où à Starling. »

Pendant un mois Félicity avait été à son travail tout les jours, pour aider ses collègues à réparer tout les ordinateurs qu'ils avaient en commande, elle ne voulait pas les laisser en panique une fois qu'elle serait partie, elle les avait prévenu qu'elle partirait bientôt, qu'elle rentrait chez elle avec sa fille et l'homme de sa vie, c'était ses propres mots. Elle avait également mis son appartement en vente, même si ça lui faisait mal au cœur... La chambre de leur fille s'y trouvait et elle l'avait fait avec tellement d'amour...

« On lui fera la même mon amour... »

Félicity sourit, Olivia était sur son tapis d'éveil, en train de jouer avec son portique. Elle ne voulait pas la même...

« Je veux qu'on lui en fasse une tout les deux... Celle ci je l'ai faite toute seule, je veux lui en faire une avec toi... »

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, elle finit par se blottir contre lui alors qu'ils regardaient tout les deux leur petite fille sur le tapis.

Deux mois après le retour d'Oliver, ils avaient trouvé un acheteur pour l'appartement, Félicity était heureuse, c'était un jeune couple qui attendait un enfant, et ils avaient adoré la chambre d'Olivia, choisissant même de la garder telle qu'elle pour leur fille qui allait naître trois mois plus tard. Le couple laissa un moment à Oliver et Félicity pour déménager. Ils avaient déjà trouvé un appartement qu'ils avaient acheté. Durant la semaine qui suivit, ils emballèrent les affaires qu'il y avait, et ils ne prirent que les meubles qu'ils ne comptaient pas racheter une fois rentrés. Autrement dit, la chambre d'Olivia, les meubles du salon et de leur chambre, un premier voyage de meubles et d'affaires partit pour l'appartement, John leur avait dit qu'il s'occuperait de ranger. Il ne savait pas encore pour Olivia, il aurait la surprise en déballant les meubles pour bébé... Bien qu'il se doutera sans doute que Félicity est enceinte et pas que leur fille avait déjà quatre mois.

Le grand jour était arrivé, leur fille était confortablement installée dans la voiture, dans son cosy qu'ils venaient d'acheter. Oliver ouvrit la porte à Félicity en lui souriant.

« Tu es prête ? »

Elle hocha la tête en souriant.

« Oui... Je suis prête à rentrer à la maison. »

Il sourit et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils montèrent en voiture et démarrèrent afin de rentrer chez eux.

Le trajet fut long, ils durent s'arrêter plusieurs fois pour nourrir Olivia, pour la changer et aussi pour la détendre un peu. Une fois à Starling, Félicity se sentit enfin comme chez elle, elle rentrait chez elle, chez eux. Oliver conduisit jusqu'à leur nouvel appartement, ils descendirent de voiture avec Olivia, ils viendraient prendre le reste de leurs affaires plus tard. Ils finirent par entrer, c'était encore plus beau que sur les photos. Ils entendirent du bruit, ils se retournèrent et virent John qui fit des yeux surpris en voyant Oliver tenir sa fille dans ses bras.

« Waouh... Je crois que vous avez pas mal de choses à me dire tout les deux. »

Ils sourirent et s'installèrent sur le canapé. Oliver alla coucher sa fille dans sa chambre, celle ci était encore très neutre, mais ça changerait bientôt, la chambre sera encore plus belle que la précédente, il lui en fit la promesse. Il retrouva Félicity et John en train de discuter d'Olivia. Maintenant qu'ils étaient rentrés... L'avenir leur appartenait.


	4. Chapter 4

Cela faisait près de trois jours que Félicity ne comprenait pas Oliver, il l'évitait, totalement, il ne lui parlait pas, lui disait juste « bonjour » ou « bonne nuit » mais c'était tout, il ne lui parlait plus du tout et elle ne comprenait pas, ça lui faisait mal... Ils étaient ensemble depuis près d'un an maintenant... Mais depuis trois jours, elle avait l'impression qu'elle était en train de le perdre... Et ça lui brisait le cœur... Elle ne pouvait plus supporter ça, alors elle se décida à aller voir Diggle, lui saurait sans doute ce qu'il se passait, en tout cas elle l'espérait. Elle sonna à la porte et son amie vint lui ouvrir. Elle la serra dans ses bras en lui faisait un petit sourire qui n'était pas vraiment sincère.

 _\- Ça va ma belle ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment._

 _\- Oliver est toujours distant ?_

Elle hocha la tête... Ça lui faisait tellement de mal de le voir comme ça, elle l'aimait, plus que tout et savoir qu'il l'évitait lui brisait le cœur...

 _\- Je dois savoir si John sait quelque chose... Je n'en peux plus... S'il veut rompre avec moi alors qu'il le fasse..._

Lyla serra son amie en la voyant pleurer, Félicity était malheureuse, et même pire que ça...

 _\- Est-ce que tu lui as dit ?_

Elle secoua la tête. Lyla soupira.

 _\- Tu dois lui dire._

 _\- Lui dire quoi ? Que je suis enceinte ? S'il veut rompre avec moi, s'il ne m'aime plus, cet enfant ne changera rien... Je veux une famille avec lui... Mais s'il n'est pas là, je ne suis pas sure de le vouloir._

Félicity avait appris sa grossesse deux jours plus tôt, mais en voyant le comportement d'Oliver, elle n'avait pas encore réussi à lui dire, elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui dire et que redevienne comme avant ou si elle devait lui cacher et accepter que plus rien ne serait comme avant... Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

- _C'est aussi son enfant Félicity..._

 _\- Pas pour longtemps..._

Lyla n'en revenait pas, elle avait du mal à croire que c'était son amie qui était là en face d'elle, qui lui parlait de la sorte.

 _\- Ne fais pas ça... Il t'en voudra !_

 _\- Je ne veux pas cet enfant si je suis seule... Je ne le pourrais pas._

Lyla soupira de nouveau... Elle devait lui dire, son mari lui avait dit ce qui tracassait Oliver et elle le comprenait, mais elle devait vraiment aider ses amis à rétablir le contact, sinon cet enfant serait sacrifié, et elle savait que ni Félicity, ni Oliver ne survivraient à ça.

 _\- Bon... Je vais te le dire... Mais je ne suis pas sure de comment tu vas réagir, alors sache que je voulais que ce soit Oliver qui te le dise._

 _\- Tu le sais ? Il me trompe c'est ça ?_

 _\- Ne sois pas stupide, il t'aime comme un fou, jamais il ne te ferait ça._

 _\- Alors pourquoi... ?_

 _\- Oliver t'a tout dit de son passé pas vrai ?_

 _\- Oui, enfin je crois... Je ne sais plus..._

Félicity se remit à pleurer, elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser.

 _\- Calme-toi... Je suis sure qu'il t'en a parlé... Sandra, il t'a parlé d'elle ?_

Elle réfléchi une minute, ne se souvenant pas de ce prénom avant de se rappeler qu'Oliver lui en avait parler quelques semaines après qu'ils se soient mis ensemble.

 _\- Oui, c'était juste avant son départ sur le Gambit. Il a eu une aventure avec une fille, Sandra... Et elle est tombée enceinte, mais elle a perdu le bébé._

Lyla vit son amie se toucher tendrement le ventre, quoi que Félicity dise, elle aimait déjà ce bébé, ça se voyait, elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

 _\- C'est ça... Et il y a trois jours, avant qu'il ne commence à t'éviter... Il l'a revu._

 _\- Oh... Ça a remonté ce mauvais souvenir ? Mais pourquoi il ne m'en parle pas ?_

 _\- Non Félicity, ce n'est pas ça... Il l'a revu et il a su... Qu'elle lui avait menti... Le bébé n'est pas mort... Elle ne l'a jamais perdu..._

 _\- Quoi ?!_

Félicity fut prise de court, c'était horrible... Comment avait-elle pu mentir à Oliver comme ça ? Certes il n'était pas du genre à s'engager à cette époque et il n'aurait certainement pas jouer son rôle de père comme il l'aurait fallut... Mais aujourd'hui il était tellement différent... Savoir qu'il avait un enfant qu'il croyait mort depuis neuf ans... Oliver devait être vraiment mal.

 _\- Son enfant est vivant ?_

 _\- Oui... Je sais juste que c'est un garçon. Et il a peur de te le dire... Peur que tu le quittes si tu le sais... Il ne sait pas quoi faire..._

 _\- C'est un crétin voilà tout !_

Lyla vit son amie remettre son manteau et quitter la maison en courant. Elle espérait juste qu'elle parvienne à faire entendre raison à Oliver.

Félicity arriva au QG assez rapidement, elle en voulait beaucoup à Sandra, oh oui, énormément même, elle avait caché à Oliver que son enfant était vivant durant près de dix ans. Un enfant qu'Oliver allait vouloir connaître, apprendre à connaître. Quand elle arriva, elle le vit en train de s'entraîner, il se tourna et la vit et comme depuis trois jours, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il hésitait à aller vers elle alors qu'il en avait envie, depuis trois jours elle lui manquait horriblement, mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment lui avouer. Félicity alla droit vers lui et sauta dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser, il passa ses bras derrière son dos et répondit à son baiser. Oliver était surprit, mais elle lui avait tellement manqué. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant qu'il ne la repose sur le sol et qu'ils ne se séparent.

 _\- Félicity..._

 _\- Lyla m'a tout dit... Comment tu as pu ?_

Il en voulut aussitôt à leur amie... Comment avait-elle pu lui raconter ? Il s'était confié à eux car il n'avait pas encore le courage de tout dire à celle qu'il aimait. Félicity le sentit se tendre quand elle se rapprocha un peu de lui.

 _\- Comment as-tu pu m'éviter à cause de ça ? Je t'aime, et je me fiche de ton passé..._

 _\- J'ai un fils..._

 _\- Je le sais... Et je veux apprendre à le connaître avec toi._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Idiot, tu crois que je te quitterais parce que tu découvres que l'enfant que tu croyais mort avant même qu'il ne soit né est vivant ? Je ne dis pas que ça va être facile... Mais s'il te plaît... Ne me fais plus jamais ça... Tu m'as manqué... J'ai cru que tu voyais quelqu'un d'autre..._

Oliver la fit taire d'un baiser, il s'en voulait, de lui avoir fait de la peine, c'était loin de ce qu'il voulait, il voulait juste attendre le bon moment avant de lui parler de son fils. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre ?

 _\- Je ne te ferais jamais ça..._

 _\- Je le sais... Disons qu'en ce moment, je ne suis pas très rationnelle._

Elle hésitait encore à lui parler de leur bébé, il venait d'apprendre que son fils était en vie, la future venue de leur enfant tombait sans doute très mal... Mais Lyla avait raison... Il avait vécu près de dix ans en sachant que son fils était mort, si elle avortait il lui en voudrait, et en plus, elle ne le voulait pas non plus. Pour le moment, il devait avoir envie de lui parler de son fils, elle lui parlerait de leur bébé plus tard, ce n'était pas pressé, loin de là. Elle lui prit la main et le guida jusqu'au canapé, elle retira son manteau et se blottit contre lui, il la serra dans ses bras, ça leur avait tellement manqué.

 _\- Comment il s'appelle ?_

 _\- Connor._

 _\- Hum... C'est joli je trouve._

 _\- Oui, j'aime beaucoup aussi. Il a eu neuf ans le mois dernier... Sa mère ne lui a jamais parlé de moi... Pas une fois. Et même si j'en veux beaucoup à Sandra de m'avoir fait croire qu'elle l'avait perdu... Je ne veux pas qu'il soit en colère contre elle... Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire..._

Félicity se redressa et lui sourit, elle était un peu perdue dans cette situation mais elle savait qu'Oliver l'était encore plus qu'elle.

 _\- Tu ne peux pas lui mentir Oliver... Sandra a eu tort de ne rien te dire. Mais si tu lui dis que tu n'étais pas prêt à ce moment là, il t'en voudra à toi... Si tu lui dis que tu ne savais pas qu'il existait, il en voudra à sa mère... Connor sera sûrement en colère contre l'un de vous deux... Tu ne mérites pas ça..._

Trois semaines passèrent, Oliver et Connor faisaient de plus en plus connaissance, Oliver lui avait dit la vérité, que s'il n'avait pas été là depuis le début de sa vie, c'est parce qu'il ne savait pas qu'il existait, alors Connor avait demandé à sa mère si c'était vrai et celle ci avait répondu que oui... Connor en voulait beaucoup à sa mère, car même si Oliver avait eut son naufrage et avait disparut pendant cinq ans, le reste du temps ils auraient pu se connaître. Alors depuis une semaine environ, Connor vivait chez Oliver et Félicity, il parlait quand même à sa mère au téléphone et la voyait un peu la journée. Le couple essayait de faire en sorte qu'il pardonne à Sandra mais Connor était vraiment têtu. Félicity était dans le salon avec Connor, ce dernier lisait une bande dessiné alors que la jeune femme prenait ses vitamines prénatales. Oliver ne savait pas encore pour le bébé, elle ne savait pas comment lui dire alors qu'il commençait tout juste à connaître son fils.

Félicity reçut un message de Sandra qui demandait comment ça se passait.

 _\- Connor ?_

 _\- Oui Félicity ?_

 _\- Ta mère me demande comment ça se passe, tu veux l'appeler ?_

Elle voyait que le petit garçon hésitait. Elle s'approcha et s'installa à côté de lui.

 _\- Tu sais Connor, mon père est parti quand j'avais à peu près ton âge, je ne l'ai plus jamais revu._

 _\- Il est mort ?_

 _\- Je ne sais même pas... Mais c'est juste pour te dire, que même si ta mère a eu tort de ne pas dire à Oliver que tu étais né... Elle reste ta mère, et tu as besoin d'elle. Tu as besoin de tes deux parents._

 _\- J'aurais pu passer plus de temps avec lui. Je suis pas bête, je sais que Oliver n'aime pas maman, mais il est super gentil avec moi, il m'a même emmené à un match de base-ball, c'était cool !_

Félicity sourit, elle avait réussi à gagner un concours de Math sur internet qui avait permis à Oliver et Connor de gagner deux places pour un match.

 _\- Mais elle ne te manque pas, même un peu ?_

Connor hésita, se mordit un peu la lèvre et hocha la tête.

 _\- Alors appelle-la et dis-lui que tu veux la voir, et moi je t'emmène._

Connor hocha la tête de nouveau, Félicity appela Sandra et passa le téléphone à Connor. Oliver sera ravi, même si il adore que Connor soit avec eux, il n'aimait pas qu'il soit fâché avec sa mère, quand tout sera réglé, ils feront en sorte que Connor continu de venir chez eux.

Une heure plus tard ils étaient en train de marcher tout les trois, Sandra était vraiment gentille, et même si Félicity lui en voulait de ce qu'elle avait fait à Oliver et Connor, elle devait garder une bonne relation avec elle pour le petit garçon. Sandra parla de quelque chose quand Félicity sentit une violente douleur dans son ventre, elle se retrouva à genoux dans la rue, incapable de contrôler cette douleur et de l'arrêter. Sandra se mit à côté d'elle.

 _\- Ça va ?_

 _\- Non... Non... Mon bébé..._

Sandra comprit tout de suite, elle appela une ambulance qui fut rapidement là. Ensuite elle appela Oliver en lui demandant de venir à l'hôpital le plus vite possible. Oliver arriva et vit Sandra avec Connor dans la salle d'attente.

 _\- Comment elle va ?_

 _\- Elle va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Elle a eu de grosses douleurs au ventre et une légère perte de sang, mais elle va bien, et le bébé aussi._

 _\- Quoi ? Le bébé ?_

Sandra fut surprise, très surprise, elle pensait qu'Oliver était au courant. Qu'il savait que Félicity était enceinte.

 _\- Tu ne savais pas ?_

 _\- Non, elle ne m'a rien dit._

 _\- Oh... Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas..._

Oliver sourit et posa une main sur son bras pour la rassurer.

 _\- Non, ça va, merci d'être restée avec elle._

Connor s'approcha de son père et lui sourit.

 _\- Le docteur a dit que Félicity va bien._

 _\- Oui champion, j'ai entendu. Je suis content._

Il vit Connor prendre la main de sa mère, Oliver était heureux de savoir qu'il ne lui en voulait plus.

 _\- Je vais rentrer avec maman... Mais je pourrais revenir chez vous ? Même avec le bébé ?_

Oliver sourit et se mit au niveau de son fils.

 _\- Tu seras toujours mon fils, même avec le bébé. Et tu pourras revenir si ta mère est d'accord._

Il vit Sandra hocher la tête. Il était heureux, il s'excusa et alla voir Félicity qui devait l'attendre. Il entra dans la chambre et vit qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, il s'approcha, s'assit sur le lit près d'elle et lui pris la main. Elle ouvrit les yeux en sentant son contact.

 _\- Oliver ?_

 _\- Oui, je suis là._

 _\- Je suis désolée..._

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'excusait.

 _\- De quoi es-tu désolée ?_

 _\- Le bébé... Il est..._

Il la vit commencer à verser des larmes, il lâcha sa main et les essuya doucement.

 _\- Notre bébé va bien, je te le promets. Le médecin a dit qu'il allait bien._

 _\- C'est vrai ?_

 _\- Oui, il va bien... Mais... Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?_

Félicity voulut se redresser mais Oliver du l'aider, il se mit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

 _\- Je ne savais pas si c'était le bon moment... Connor vient d'entrer dans notre vie... Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être trop tôt pour avoir un bébé..._

 _\- Idiote... Quand Sandra m'a dit pour le bébé, j'ai été surpris, mais aussi très heureux, c'est notre enfant... Et Connor est ravi lui aussi... Je l'ai rassuré en lui disant qu'il pourrait revenir chez nous même quand il sera là._

Il voit qu'elle se retient de pleurer encore, il doit vraiment la rassurer, ce bébé, leur bébé grandit en elle, et il le veut dans leur vie.

 _\- Félicity..._

 _\- Je ne veux pas que Connor se sente délaissé par rapport à notre bébé... Pour lui aussi tout est différent maintenant..._

Oliver souris et la serre dans ses bras, c'est vraiment tout elle... Elle pense vraiment à tout... Et à elle en dernier, elle pense d'abord à son fils avant de penser à son bonheur.

 _\- Connor est ravi, je l'ai vu sur son visage..._

 _\- Et toi ?_

Il pose ses mains sur ses joues et lui sourit.

 _\- Je suis plus qu'heureux... On va avoir un bébé... Tu me donnes un merveilleux cadeau._

 _Quatre mois plus tard_

 _\- Connor, tu veux bien me ramener de l'eau s'il te plaît ?_

 _\- Bien sur._

Connor se leva et alla chercher une bouteille d'eau pour Félicity, il lui donna et elle le remercia avant qu'il ne s'installe à ses côtés.

 _\- Alors, ma petite sœur va bien ?_

 _\- Oui, très bien, elle bouge beaucoup._

Connor vivait chez eux une semaine sur deux, c'est lui même qui avait demandé à sa mère si il pouvait faire comme ça, ainsi il voyait son père très souvent et il adorait Félicity qui faisait de son mieux pour que tout se passe bien, au début elle avait eu peur que Connor ne sente pas à l'aise, mais c'était un petit garçon vraiment adorable, qui ressemblait beaucoup à son père.

 _\- Ah oui ?_

 _\- Oui, regarde._

Elle prit la main du petit garçon et la posa sur son ventre, en effet le bébé bougeait beaucoup donnait de grand coup.

 _\- Elle te fait pas mal hein ?_

 _\- Pas du tout, elle me donne juste très envie de faire pipi... Je reviens._

Félicity alla au toilette quand Oliver rentra. Il vit son fils assis sur le canapé et alla le voir. Il posa un baiser sur le front de Connor et celui ci sourit.

 _\- Félicity n'est pas là ?_

 _\- Si... Mais ma petite sœur lui donne envie de faire pipi tout le temps._

Oliver éclata de rire et Connor le suivit, Félicity les trouva tout les deux en train de rire, elle aimait beaucoup les voir comme ça. Elle rejoignit sa famille et se réinstalla sur le canapé. Bien que Connor ne soit pas son fils, pour elle c'était tout comme, elle ne ferait aucune différence entre Connor et son bébé.

 _\- Papa, Félicity ?_

 _\- Oui mon grand ?_

 _\- Comment elle va s'appeler alors ? Vous hésitiez entre deux prénoms l'autre jour, vous avez choisis ?_

Le couple se regarda, ils ne savaient pas encore de trop, ils hésitaient toujours, aimant les deux prénoms de la même façon. Callie, et Diana... Ils n'arrivaient pas à se décider...

 _\- Toujours pas Connor... C'est pour ça qu'on a décidé de te laisser choisir... Si tu veux bien._

Connor les regarda tout les deux, se demandant s'ils étaient sérieux, son père et Félicity... Parce que Connor refusait d'appeler Félicity sa « belle mère » il trouvait ça moche... Lui demandait de choisir le prénom de sa petite sœur...

 _\- Je peux choisir le prénom de ma petite sœur ?_

 _\- Oui... On arrive vraiment pas à se décider, et puis c'est ta petite sœur, tu as ton mot à dire._

Connor sourit et reposa une main sur le ventre de Félicity, le bébé bougeait doucement sous la main de son frère. La jeune femme se détendit et se laissa aller contre Oliver qui posa un baiser sur son front, il était heureux, vraiment très heureux, il connaissait son fils, ils s'entendaient même très bien. De plus Connor et Félicity s'entendaient très bien aussi. Connor retira sa main et regarda le couple qui attendait sa réponse.

 _\- Je préfère Callie..._

Oliver et Félicity sourirent, posant chacun une main sur le ventre de la jeune femme où le bébé bougeait tranquillement. Oliver rompit le silence en premier.

 _\- Dans ce cas c'est décidé... Ce sera Callie._

La petite famille continua de discuter sur le canapé, Callie devrait naître d'ici quelques semaines, Oliver n'avait jamais imaginé devenir père de famille, mais aujourd'hui il savait, qu'il ne changerait rien à sa vie, ni Félicity, ni son fils, ni leur petite fille à naître.


	5. Chapter 5

Emery Queen était allongée dans son lit, depuis plus d'une heure, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle bougeait encore et encore dans l'espoir de trouver une position confortable, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle se leva et prit un livre pour essayer de trouver le sommeil. Du haut de ses sept ans, Emery était très intelligente, comme sa mère... Enfin c'est ce que disait son père. Elle alluma la lumière et se remit dans son lit en tenant son livre contre elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte. Elle se tourna et vit son père qui était là. Il avança vers elle et s'installa sur son lit.

 _\- Tu devrais dormir ma puce._

 _\- J'y arrive pas papa, maman me manque._

Oliver sourit, et caressa tendrement la joue de sa fille.

 _\- Maman rentre demain Emery, là il faut dormir._

 _\- Elle rentre avec ma petite sœur ?_

Oliver sourit de nouveau et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

 _\- Bien sur que oui, Molly rentre aussi. Mais il faut dormir Emery, Tommy dort déjà lui._

Emery fit une petite grimace.

 _\- Oui mais Tommy bouge tout le temps, il est super fatiguée le soir... Moi je suis sage, donc je suis pas fatiguée._

Oliver éclata de rire, la logique de sa fille était implacable. Vraiment. En effet Emery est très calme, posée, s'occupant facilement toute seule, que ce soit avec ses jouets, ses livres, où en regardant sa mère travailler. Tommy est beaucoup plus vivace, à tout juste quatre ans, il aime courir, sauter partout et montrer sa présence, en vrai petit bout en train.

 _\- Papa ?_

Oliver aida sa fille à se recoucher, il était tard, elle devait dormir.

 _\- Oui Emery ?_

 _\- Comment tu as rencontré maman ?_

Oliver fut pris de court, il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à la question de sa fille. Bien sur Emery savait déjà qu'il avait eu un accident et qu'il avait été sur une île pendant très longtemps mais elle ne savait pas pour Arrow ni tout ce qui en avait découlé, elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour ça. Alors il ne se voyait pas comment lui dire ça... Mais en voyant son regard, et surtout le fait qu'elle n'arrive pas à s'endormir, il se dit qu'il pouvait essayer de lui raconter.

 _\- Je l'ai rencontré au travail... J'avais besoin d'aide pour réparer mon ordinateur, et maman m'a aidé._

 _\- C'est la meilleure maman avec les ordis !_

 _\- Ça c'est bien vrai. Après je suis revenu souvent pour qu'elle m'aide, même si parfois j'aurais pu le faire tout seul, mais je pense que je voulais la voir. Tu sais ta maman est vraiment belle !_

 _\- Oui je sais ! La plus belle !_

 _\- Exactement... Et puis petit à petit on est devenus amis, juste amis au début, tu sais que j'aimais ta tante avant._

 _\- Oui, tante Laurel, et après tante Sara qui est au ciel._

 _\- C'est ça._

Ils avaient quand même parlé de Sara à Emery, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents gardaient une photo d'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, alors il lui avait expliqué en gros qu'elle était morte dans un accident avant sa naissance.

 _\- Donc on est devenus amis, et puis petit à petit... J'ai commencé à aimer ta maman, plus que je n'ai aimé Sara ou Laurel... Mais je suis un peu têtu..._

 _\- Maman dis que Tommy est têtu comme toi... Et Tommy est très têtu... C'est pas bien de mentir papa !_

Oliver éclata de rire, sa fille est vraiment adorable.

 _\- Bon ok, je suis très têtu, alors j'ai tout fait pour qu'on reste juste amis, je lui ai fait de la peine aussi, et je m'en veux beaucoup pour ça. Surtout que ta maman m'aimait beaucoup déjà... Mais j'avais peur..._

 _\- Peur de quoi papa ?_

 _\- Peur que ta maman ne sois pas heureuse avec moi... Peur que je finisse par lui faire du mal... Juste ici..._

Il montra son cœur à sa fille, Emery hocha la tête et comprit, elle savait que son père aimait sa mère plus que tout et que aujourd'hui, ils étaient heureux. Alors elle ne disait rien.

 _\- Mais je n'ai pas pu continuer comme ça... Je n'ai pas pu rester loin d'elle, c'était impossible... Mais quand je me suis décidée, ta maman avait déjà quelqu'un d'autre..._

 _\- Qui ?_

 _\- Ray..._

 _\- Oncle Ray ? Avec maman ?_

Oliver hocha la tête. Même si près de neuf ans s'étaient passés depuis que Ray et Félicity avaient eu leur histoire, Oliver se sentait toujours jaloux face à lui. Même si Ray était aujourd'hui mariée, à Laurel en plus... Ça lui faisait encore bizarre, mais ils étaient heureux tout les deux, parents de deux petits garçons, Samuel et Lucas, des jumeaux de cinq ans... Ça lui faisait toujours bizarre de se dire qu'ils avaient finis par se trouver ces deux là.

 _\- C'est bizarre..._

Oliver sourit, Emery avait fait une grimace en entendant ça.

 _\- Oui... Mais du coup, je suis arrivé trop tard, ta maman semblait heureuse, alors je l'ai laissé avec Ray..._

Il se retenait de pleurer, vraiment, il ne voulait pas pleurer devant sa petite fille, surtout que tout était arrangé depuis tout ce temps. Il était heureux avec Félicity, ils avaient trois beaux enfants, mais il avait faillit la perdre et ça lui brisait le cœur.

 _\- Sois pas triste papa... Maman est ma maman et toi mon papa... Oncle Ray est le mari de tante Laurel, et le papa de Sam et de Lucas. Tout va bien._

Il sourit, Emery avait raison, tout allait bien, Félicity était sa femme, la mère de ses trois enfants, et il ne voulait changer de vie pour rien au monde.

 _\- Ray a comprit... Que ta maman ne l'aimait pas lui, mais qu'elle m'aimait moi... Alors il a réussi à la convaincre de venir me parler... Elle m'a tout dit... Et même si ça été dur, aujourd'hui on est heureux. Très heureux. Et en plus on a trois beaux enfants. Quand tu es née, j'étais nerveux, je ne savais pas comment on s'occupe d'un bébé, et puis le médecin t'a mis dans mes bras et là j'ai su que y arriverais._

 _\- Tu es le meilleur des papa._

 _\- Merci ma puce. Ensuite il y a eu Tommy, et pour lui ça été un peu plus facile, juste un peu, j'étais quand même nerveux._

 _\- Et maintenant Molly !_

 _\- Oui... Votre petite sœur, tu sais avec ta maman on voulait que deux enfants au début. Alors quand elle m'a dit qu'on allait avoir Molly, j'étais surpris, vraiment._

 _\- Tu aimes quand même ma petite sœur ?_

 _\- Bien sur Emery, je l'aime autant que toi et ton frère._

Oliver avait vraiment été surpris, surtout que Félicity faisait attention, mais pourtant quand elle était venue en pleurs dans son bureau, qu'elle avait courut dans ses bras en s'excusant, il n'avait pas comprit. Il l'avait écarté de lui juste un peu afin de lui demander ce qu'elle avait, et quand elle s'était excusée à nouveau, il avait vraiment insisté pour savoir. Et elle lui avait dit, qu'elle était enceinte de plus de trois mois... Qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte et que du coup elle ne pouvait pas avorter... Oliver était surpris, vraiment. Il lui avait dit que même si elle était enceinte de trois semaines et pas de trois mois, il aurait été hors de question qu'elle avorte, que c'était leur enfant et qu'il serait accueilli à bras ouvert. Et aujourd'hui Molly était là.

Oliver regarda vers sa fille et remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie, il sourit et la couvrit, avant d'éteindre la lumière et de sortir de la chambre. Il passa dans la chambre de son fils et vit qu'il dormait profondément puis il alla dans sa chambre. Vide... Sa femme lui manquait, mais elle rentrait demain avec leur fille. Il prit son téléphone et l'appela, espérant vraiment qu'elle ne dorme pas... Il sourit quand il l'entendit lui répondre.

 _\- Tu me manques..._

 _ **\- Toi aussi...**_

 _\- Vous allez bien toutes les deux ?_

 _ **\- Oui, Molly dort, elle vient de téter... Je vais bientôt m'endormir par contre...**_

 _\- Je ne vais pas t'en empêcher, je voulais juste entendre ta voix..._

Félicity remarqua que son mari semblait perturbé...

 _ **\- Il y a un problème ? Les enfants vont bien ?**_

 _\- Oui mon ange, tout va bien. Emery avait du mal à dormir... Je lui ai raconté notre histoire... Et ça a fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs..._

 _ **\- Oliver...**_

 _\- Non ça va... Je t'aime Félicity, plus que tout, toi et nos enfants... Vous êtes toute ma vie..._

 _ **\- Je t'aime aussi. J'ai hâte de rentrer demain... Avec notre fille... Emery et Tommy me manquent. Tu me manques.** _

Il finit par raccrocher, les seules fois où il avait été éloigné de sa femme, c'était quand elle était à la maternité et même si ça faisait déjà trois fois, il ne s'y habituait pas. Il finit par s'endormir, en se disant que finalement, même si leur début avait été un peu chaotiques... Finalement il avait tout ce dont il rêvait, la femme de ses rêves, celle qu'il aimait plus que tout, puis il y avait eu Emery, et ensuite Tommy, et puis maintenant Molly... Il était heureux, vraiment heureux.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ce One Shot se passe après la saison 2. Pas de spoilers pour la saison 3, Félicity a disparu après l'histoire avec Slade. J'ai lutté pour l'écrire celui là, alors j'attends vos avis ^^**

 **Disparition**

 _ **Oliver POV**_

Voilà huit mois que Félicity a disparu, je ne suis vraiment plus moi depuis... Huit mois que je la cherche partout... Le jour où je me suis rendue compte de sa disparition j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou, elle n'était nulle part, son appartement était vide, il n'y avait plus que les meubles, rien d'autre. Son propriétaire m'a dit qu'elle était partie sans lui dire où elle était partie, c'est l'horreur, Avec Dig on a passé plus d'un mois à la rechercher, sans rien... Aucunes nouvelles, même sa mère ne savait rien et j'en suis sure Dig a demandé à un ami de la surveiller, mais non... Félicity était introuvable. Roy était perdu... Il venait de rejoindre l'équipe et a compris que tant qu'on ne l'aurait pas retrouvé, rien ne serait comme avant... Au bout d'un mois Dig a dit qu'il fallait qu'on arrête, qu'on ne la retrouverait pas... Je lui en ai voulu de ça... D'abandonner notre amie comme ça... Je lui en veux encore, il a abandonné comme si on avait plus aucun espoir de la retrouver... Mais pour moi c'était impensable de continuer sans elle, je devais la retrouver, je dois la retrouver !

J'ai emménagé chez elle, c'est idiot mais je me dis qu'un jour elle reviendra et qu'elle me verra, et qu'elle saura... Même si c'est ridicule... Huit mois sans une seule nouvelle, sans une seule piste, j'ai complètement délaissé Arrow, je ne peux pas me concentrer la dessus... Sans elle, c'est impossible, sans elle il n'y a plus de Arrow... Lance, Dig... Tout le monde me dit qu'elle est sans doute morte... je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas y croire, je suis sur qu'elle est en vie quelque part. Même si au fond de moi, je me dis qu'il y a peu de chances qu'elle le soit... J'ai du aller deux fois à la morgue pour identifier le corps d'une jeune femme qui aurait pu être elle. La première fois, j'ai senti mon cœur se briser, j'ai avancé dans les couloirs, j'étais seul. Dig a voulut m'accompagner, mais j'ai refusé, je devais le faire seul. Je me suis retrouvé face au médecin légiste, un homme d'un certain âge, je suis sur qu'il avait pitié de moi, j'étais dévasté, j'allais peut-être découvrir que la femme que j'aimais se trouvait sur une table d'autopsie, sous un drap... Je me suis avancé jusqu'à la table, le médecin m'a demandé si j'étais prêt... je ne l'étais pas, mais j'ai hoché la tête... Je devais savoir...

C'était une jeune femme, du même âge qu'elle, blonde, même taille, même corpulence, mais dieu merci ce n'était pas elle... La police a retrouvé son identité mais je m'en fou complètement, je veux Félicity et je la veux en vie ! La seconde fois... Je me suis dis que c'était elle cette fois, la première fois ça ne l'était pas, alors la seconde fois... Je me suis dit que je n'aurais pas cette chance. La jeune femme allongée sur cette table, celle que je devais voir, celle que je devais identifier... Avait même une cicatrice au niveau de l'épaule, comme Félicity, et même un piercing à l'oreille comme elle... Alors je me suis dit que c'était elle... Mais heureusement que non, quand j'ai vu le visage de cette jeune femme, j'ai été soulagé, plus que je ne l'avais jamais été, il me restait encore l'espoir de la revoir... Merde...

Je me suis demandé pendant huit mois où elle était et là j'ai enfin une piste sérieuse... C'est Sara qui l'a retrouvé, je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais a compris, que je n'étais... Non, que je ne suis plus rien sans elle, je ne peux pas vivre si elle n'est pas à mes côtés, alors quand Sara est venue vers moi, avec une adresse et un sourire aux lèvres sachant que cette piste était sans doute fiable... Je n'ai pas hésité, pas du tout, je suis parti, j'ai pris un billet d'avion et je me suis rendu au Canada. J'ai cherché l'adresse que Sara m'a donné, mon cœur battait à tout rompre, je me demandais vraiment si elle allait bien être ici... Je me suis retrouvé devant un bâtiment, je suis entré et je suis monté... J'ai frappé à la porte de son appartement, j'ai attendu, attendu et encore attendu, et puis elle a ouvert la porte, c'était elle, elle était juste devant moi, ses cheveux n'étaient plus blonds, elle les avait coupé un petit peu, jusqu'aux épaules, elle n'était pas maquillée, mais c'était bien elle, Félicity se trouvait devant moi.

 _ **Félicity POV**_

Ma décision de partir a été plus simple que ce que je croyais, enfin sur le coup... J'ai pris mes affaires et je suis partie, j'ai pris l'avion, le premier vol que je pouvais, peu m'importait où, une fois sur place, j'ai effacé mes traces, c'était simple pour moi... Mais quand je me suis couchée seule, dans ce nouvel appartement, j'ai craqué... Comment est-ce que ça aurait pu être sinon ? J'ai quitté ma ville, mes amis... L'homme que j'aime pour venir ici... Il m'a dit qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre nous... Je comprends, mais je l'aime tellement que rester près de lui sans rien dire, sans rien montrer m'est impossible... Je ne peux pas rester près de lui à l'aimer autant alors que lui ne m'aimera jamais... Mais il me manque, chaque jours un peu plus... Je ne suis pas heureuse ici, je ne fais pratiquement rien d'autre que des petits boulots par ci et par là... J'ai changé ma coiffure, je les ai fait couper, au niveau de mes épaules, enfin juste en dessous, et j'ai refait ma couleur naturelle, bruns, presque noirs, je suis sure que si quelqu'un me voyait ainsi, il ne me reconnaîtrait pas... Mais c'est le but, je ne suis plus moi, mais je n'ai pas envie de l'être... Comme ça je me dis que petit à petit je finirais par l'oublier, c'est idiot je le sais...

Je sais que mon départ à du les chambouler, et les inquiéter, et j'en suis désolée pour eux, mais pas pour moi, ils m'auraient convaincu de rester, et j'aurais souffert encore plus... Alors c'est le mieux... Enfin, j'espère... Vraiment... Je suis sur le point de partir, j'ai des courses à faire quand j'entends quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. Qui cela peut-il être ? Je vais ouvrir et je suis surprise de le voir ici. Vraiment. Il est là, l'homme que j'ai fui, l'homme que j'aime est devant moi, merde ce qu'il m'a manqué. Mais non, je ne peux pas craquer, je ne peux pas... Alors je dois le repousser et lui dire de repartir, de me laisser à ma nouvelle vie...

 _ **Point de vue externe.**_

Oliver est furieux de la voir ici, certes il est heureux qu'elle soit en vie, mais il lui en veut tellement d'être partie. Il veut s'approcher, mais elle met une main entre eux, comme pour se protéger.

 _\- Va-t-en Oliver. Je suis heureuse ici..._

Oliver ne peut pas partir comme ça, sans lui faire comprendre que sa disparition l'a brisé plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer.

 _\- Je t'ai cherché durant huit mois Félicity... Huit mois ! As-tu une idée de ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu as disparue ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas disparue, je suis partie, c'est différent._

 _\- Il n'y avait aucune trace de toi nulle part, je t'ai cru morte ! J'ai du aller deux fois à la morgue pour identifier un corps ! Deux fois !_

Elle s'en voulait un peu mais ne regrettait pas du tout son acte, pas du tout le fait d'être partie.

 _\- Je ne voulais pas qu'on me retrouve, mais je n'ai pas du effacer suffisamment mes traces. Puisque tu es là._

Oliver est fou de rage, elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre à quel point il a eu peur de l'avoir perdu.

 _\- J'ai passé huit mois à te chercher... Je ne compte pas partir sans toi._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas me forcer à revenir Oliver, je ne le veux pas, je veux que tu t'en ailles. S'il te plaît._

 _\- Non !_

Félicity veut s'en aller mais Oliver la retint doucement par le bras, puis fortement, il est vraiment furieux, furieux de savoir qu'elle est partie de manière volontaire, qu'elle a fait ça toute seule, qu'elle l'a quitté de son propre chef.

 _\- Félicity, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_

Elle inspira un bon coup, elle ne voulait pas lui dire mais il devait comprendre certaines choses.

 _\- Oliver, c'était soit ça, soit autre chose... Et l'autre chose, tu n'aurais pas aimé... Mais au moins tu ne serais pas là, donc j'aurais peut-être mieux fait en fin de compte..._

Il ne comprenait pas, absolument pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, il voulait comprendre, ces huit mois sans elle ont été un vrai enfer, il a totalement délaissé Arrow et son rôle, il voulait juste la retrouver. Et là elle lui disait qu'elle avait pensé à faire pire que de le quitter comme ça ?

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et s'écarta un peu. Il était étonné de la voir comme ça, de voir sa volonté de le fuir, qu'il ne la touche pas, qu'il ne s'approche pas d'elle.

 _\- Avant de partir, je pensais au meilleur moyen de le faire, soit j'effaçais toutes mes traces et je partais, loin de la ville... Soit je mettais en scène ma propre mort... Mais ma mère ne mérite pas ça..._

Oliver se recula, de plusieurs pas, il se retrouva contre un mur, il avait du mal à y croire, elle avait penser à leur faire croire à sa mort ? Il aurait passé sa vie en la croyant morte ? Il ne l'aurait jamais cherché, aurait assisté à son enterrement, aurait pleuré une tombe vide... Une tombe à son nom... Il n'aurait plus jamais vu son sourire, son regard, entendu ses babillages adorables... Et tout ce à quoi elle pensait c'était sa mère ?!

 _\- Ta mère ? Tu as pensé à ta mère ? Et Dig alors ? Et moi ?! Tu n'as pas pensé à moi ? Tu n'as pas pensé que moi aussi je serais dévasté si j'apprenais ta mort ? Je ne pensais pas que tu n'avais pas de cœur..._

Félicity ferma les yeux, elle savait qu'il était furieux, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il reste, elle allait craquer, et elle ne voulait pas, si elle pleurait, elle lui dirait tout mais là... Il lui disait tout ça

 _\- Mon cœur est brisé Oliver... Brisé depuis des mois... Alors maintenant va-t-en..._

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, ce qu'elle entendait par là, il voulait savoir. Voulait tout savoir, il voulait comprendre.

 _\- Si je pars... Est-ce que tu seras encore là si je reviens ?_

 _\- Sans doute pas._

 _\- Alors je ne pars pas._

Il ne le pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, rentrer chez lui alors qu'elle partirait de nouveau et cette fois, il ne la retrouverait sûrement pas...

 _\- Bon, alors au revoir._

Elle prit sa veste et se préparait à partir. Oliver se mit devant elle et l'en empêcha.

 _\- Ne pars pas..._

 _\- Tu ne veux pas le faire, alors moi je m'en vais._

Oliver se dit que toute cette parlote ne menait à rien, il devait être direct, poser les questions directement si il voulait des réponses.

 _\- Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu partes... Pour que ton cœur soit brisé..._

Félicity était surprise, son ton était beaucoup plus doux que précédemment, il semblait vraiment inquiet. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache, s'il le savait, il tenterait encore plus de la retenir, de la ramener, et tout recommencerait, elle ne le supporterait pas. Mais elle l'aimait, tellement encore... Elle avait passé huit mois à essayer de l'oublier, de passer à autre chose, mais elle n'y parvenait pas, à chaque fois qu'elle essayait, elle repensait à lui, et elle pleurait.

 _\- S'il te plaît Oliver... J'ai déjà assez pleuré comme ça..._

Il s'approcha et lui prit la main, elle voulut le repousser mais il ne la laissa pas faire, il la regardait dans les yeux. Félicity se souvint du manoir, il avait ce même regard, un regard de mensonge... Alors elle devait lui dire, et il comprendrait, et alors il la laisserait.

 _\- Je suis tombée amoureuse... D'un homme qui ne m'aimera jamais. Et ça fait tellement mal... Que fuir était le mieux pour moi..._

Il la relâcha et Félicity put partir, elle le fuyait, encore, elle partait loin de lui. Ce jour là, sur la plage quand il lui avait dit toutes ces choses il pensait que c'était le mieux pour elle, pour eux... Mais c'était ce qui l'avait poussé à fuir... Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, alors qu'il avait tout fait pour la repousser... Et voilà qu'elle fuyait à cause de ses sentiments, lui faisait tout pour la retrouver... Il la retrouvait... Et cette fois, il comprit qu'il ne voulait plus la laisser filer. Jamais.

Il sortit de l'appartement et courut à sa suite, il devait la rattraper, lui dire qu'elle devait revenir, qu'il le fallait, pour lui... Pour eux. Il la chercha du regard une fois sorti mais il ne la vit pas, elle était déjà loin. Il ne savait pas par où chercher, il décida alors d'attendre, dans l'appartement, elle finirait sans doute par revenir. Une fois remonté, il visita, c'était un petit appartement avec une chambre, une salle avec cuisine et une petite salle de bain, c'était vraiment petit... Et puis la décoration, l'intérieur, tout était si froid, si triste, sans âme... Ce n'était pas elle. Il vit des photos dans la salle, il reconnut Diggle, Barry, Cisco et Caitlyn... Il y avait même une photo de Sara et de Laurel... Mais il n'y en avait pas de lui... Il continua sa visite et ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était déjà dans sa chambre. Il s'installa sur le lit et s'y allongea ensuite, l'oreiller avait son odeur, il la sentit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose était caché dessous. Il la souleva et découvrit une photo... Une de lui, elle avait sa photo sous son oreiller, celle ci était très abîmée et Oliver pouvait voir des petites marque dessus... Il savait très bien ce que c'était, c'était des marques de larmes... Elle pleurait en le regardant. Il s'en voulait.

Il avait voulut la protéger en l'éloignant de lui et il lui avait brisé le cœur... Il était l'homme dont elle était amoureuse, l'homme qui avait brisé son cœur... C'était lui...

Il finit par s'endormir bercé par ses regrets, bercés par sa peur, par sa colère, mais cette fois, c'était contre lui qu'il était en colère.

Félicity avait airée dans les rues pendant de longues heures puis elle s'était dit qu'elle devait rentrer, Oliver devrait sans doute être parti, ce n'était pas son genre de rester comme ça, en rentrant, elle le vit sur son lit, elle hésita un moment avant de s'installer près de lui. Elle pleura, silencieusement, elle l'aimait tellement mais ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, ne pouvait pas souffrir comme ça, ça faisait trop mal, c'est pour ça qu'elle était partie, elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Elle sentit qu'elle allait bientôt pleurer de nouveau sans pouvoir se contrôler alors elle voulut se lever, elle s'apprêta à le faire quand elle sentit Oliver lui prendre le bras et la plaquer doucement sur le lit, elle voulut se relever mais elle le sentit poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle voulut le repousser ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait mais Oliver la retint fermement, elle se laissa aller par le baiser qu'il lui donnait et y répondit, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le rapprocha d'elle, elle entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, juste pour voir ce qu'il allait faire et elle fut surprise de voir qu'il glissa tendrement sa langue dans sa bouche, leur langues se caressaient, dansaient, ni elle ni lui ne semblait vouloir cesser ce baiser. Ils finirent par se séparer au bout de longues minutes et il put voir qu'elle pleurait, il détestait vraiment la voir pleurer mais il devait vraiment lui faire comprendre que ses sentiments pour elle était bien plus fort que ce qu'il a voulut lui faire croire.

 _\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

 _\- Ne fais pas ça..._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que ça ne signifie rien pour toi... Tu ne veux pas de ça..._

 _\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?_

Oliver n'était pas surpris de ses doutes, de ses peurs, de ses questions... Mais il voulait lui prouver que désormais, c'était elle qui comptait le plus, rien ni personne d'autre. Il voulait être avec elle, plus que tout, il lui en voulait encore d'être partie, mais il la comprenait.

 _\- Parce que ce n'est pas toi..._

 _\- C'est la que tu te trompes Félicity... C'est moi... Vraiment._

 _\- Non..._

Elle détourne le regard.

 _\- Regarde-moi..._

Elle ne fait rien, continue de détourner le regard et des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

 _\- Félicity..._

Il la voit fermer les yeux comme si elle voulait éviter tout contact.

 _\- Je t'en pris... Regarde-moi..._

Elle hésite quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de le regarder.

 _\- Tu m'as dit que tu étais heureuse ici... Alors pourquoi pleures-tu en regardant ma photo ?_

Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre... Pas du tout, il lui montra la photo de lui qu'elle gardait sous son oreiller.

 _\- Tu ne peux pas me répondre ?_

Elle secoua doucement la tête.

 _\- Moi je le sais... Tu n'es pas heureuse... Tu ne l'es pas loin de moi... Et je ne le suis pas loin de toi... Alors réponds-moi sincèrement... Est-ce que c'est moi ? Celui qui a brisé ton cœur ?_

Elle ne pouvait pas répondre, bien sur elle connaissait la réponse à cette question, mais elle craignait que si elle lui disait, il partirait... Et contrairement à plus tôt... Elle ne voulait pas le voir partir...

 _\- Félicity ?_

La jeune femme hocha la tête doucement sans se retenir de pleurer, Oliver sourit, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle répondit à son baiser alors qu'il la serra contre lui, elle ne le repoussa pas et le serra dans ses bras à son tour.

 _\- Dis-moi..._

Il délaissa ses lèvres à regret, il devait lui poser une question, il devait connaître sa réponse.

 _\- Est-ce que tu me laisserais réparer ton cœur ? Tu me laisserais en prendre soin à l'avenir ? Je te promets... Que je te rendrais heureuse..._

 _\- Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?_

Oliver sourit, il connaissait la réponse à cette question, depuis le jour où elle l'avait quitté, il avait senti son cœur se briser à ce moment là, et il avait su... Qu'il l'aimait, alors il s'était juré que s'il la retrouvait, si elle l'aimait ne serait-ce qu'un peu... Il oublierait ses peurs, ses craintes et lui dirait tout... Il se pencha et l'embrassa délicatement du bout des lèvres, il se retira pratiquement aussitôt et lui répondit le plus naturellement du monde...

 _\- Parce que je t'aime..._

Elle chercha un quelconque signe de mensonge mais elle n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qui était vrai et ce qui était faux. Elle laissa ses larmes couler, Oliver les essuya tendrement en les embrassant.

 _\- Je t'aime... Et je te promets... Que je ferais de mon mieux pour que tu me fasses confiance à nouveau, et que tu comprennes que je t'aime vraiment._

Elle sourit, et se redressa pour l'embrasser tendrement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et partagèrent ce baiser, Oliver la serra dans ses bras et la garda tout contre lui durant le temps que dura ce baiser. Ils passèrent la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à se montrer leur amour longtemps refoulé. Oliver commença à lui retirer doucement ses vêtements, elle le laissa faire et en fit de même, elle rêvait de ça depuis tellement longtemps, sentir ses lèvres sur tout son corps, déposer des baiser sur le sien, Félicity ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, mais c'étaient des larmes de bonheur, elle était heureuse. Une fois débarrassés de leurs vêtements, Oliver arrêta tout mouvements et la regarda droit dans les yeux, lui fit un petit sourire et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils firent l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit, s'adonnant à l'autre comme si demain n'arriverait jamais, le couple finit par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, épuisés, mais totalement heureux.

Quand Oliver se réveilla le lendemain il fut surpris de ne pas la voir à ses côtés, il se redressa, enfila rapidement son pantalon de la veille et sortit de la chambre, elle ne pouvait pas être partie, pas après cette nuit, pas après qu'il lui ai dit qu'il l'aimait, pas après tout ça... Quand il sortit il sourit en la voyant dans la cuisine, elle n'était pas partie, elle était toujours là. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Il fut surpris de voir qu'elle le repoussa doucement.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

Elle hésita à lui dire ce qui la perturbait. Mais elle devait le faire.

 _\- Et maintenant ?_

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Tu vas rentrer... Tu vas passer à autre chose..._

Il sourit et posa ses mains sur ses joues, il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant qu'elle lui fasse confiance et il était prêt à lui en donner, autant qu'elle le voudrait.

 _\- Je sais... Que tu as peur que tout redevienne comme avant, mais ce ne sera pas le cas, alors certes, je vais devoir rentrer, certes j'aimerais que tu rentres avec moi... Mais je comprends que tu aies besoin de temps... Alors je reviendrais, tout les week-end, je viendrais te voir et j'espère regagner ta confiance... Mais n'oublies pas que je t'aime... Je t'en supplies._

Elle sourit et l'embrassa à son tour, elle l'attendrait, toutes les semaines et espérait qu'il tienne sa promesse et qu'il revienne.

La première semaine elle l'avait attendu avec impatience, vraiment, elle se demandait si il allait bien revenir, mais quand elle l'avait vu revenir, elle était heureuse, il avait tenu sa promesse et était là, il était revenue vers elle. Elle lui avait demandé si il avait parlé d'elle aux autres. Il lui avait dit que tout ce qu'il leur avait dit c'est qu'elle était en vie mais que pour le moment, elle ne voulait pas rentrer. Elle l'avait remercié, elle n'était vraiment pas prête à rentrer pour le moment, et encore moins à faire face à ses amis.

 _\- Tu leur manque tu sais..._

 _\- Ils me manquent aussi... Mais..._

Oliver la fit taire en l'embrassant, elle sourit contre ses lèvres et répondit à son baiser. Ils se séparèrent peu de temps après.

 _\- Ce n'est rien... Et puis comme ça, pour le moment, je t'ai rien qu'à moi._

Ils se sourirent et décidèrent de sortir un peu de l'appartement, main dans la main, ici personne ne les connaissait, ils étaient seuls au monde. Oliver lui apprit qu'il avait emménagé dans son appartement, qu'il se sentait proche d'elle et que si un jour où elle venait, au moins il ne la raterait pas. Félicity se sentit vraiment mal en entendant ça, elle ne pensait pas qu'il aurait autant souffert de son départ, mais il la rassura aussitôt en lui disant que maintenant il l'avait retrouvé et que tout allait bien.

Il revenait chaque semaines pour la voir, ils passaient leurs week-end tout les deux, se fichant du reste, ils marchaient dans les rues, se tenant la main, s'embrassant à des moments, leur nuits étaient faites d'amour et de passion... A chaque fois qu'Oliver devait repartir, Félicity sentait son cœur se briser, se compresser comme si elle avait peur de ne pas le revoir. Elle ne lui avait même jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait, lui, il lui disait souvent, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle craignait que si elle lui disait, tout ça s''arrêterait, mais elle ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça... Elle trouvait cette situation invivable... Alors ce jour là, sachant qu'il allait l'appeler comme à chaque milieu de semaine, Félicity prépara sa valise et quitta l'appartement.

Oliver devenait fou, totalement fou, cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il essayait de la joindre et elle ne répondait pas, elle ne répondait pas au téléphone de l'appartement ni à son portable. Il avait peur, peur qu'elle soit de nouveau partie, peur que cette fois il ne puisse plus la retrouver. Il quitta le Verdant sous le regard de ses amis qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il avait, il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, il devait la retrouver, comprendre pourquoi elle ne répondait pas... Elle ne pouvait pas le quitter... Pas maintenant que tout allait bien entre eux...

Quand il arriva sur le parking il s'arrêta net en la voyant, son cœur se sentit mieux dès le début, il courut vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et sourit.

 _\- J'ai cru que tu m'avais encore quitté..._

Elle se détacha de lui, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Tu ne répondais pas... A la maison, ou sur ton portable..._

 _\- Oh, je suis désolée... Je suis partie si vite que je n'ai pas pris le chargeur de mon portable..._

Oliver sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, elle répondit à son baiser et le serra dans ses bras. Quand ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, Oliver devait savoir une chose, une chose très importante.

 _\- Tu restes ?_

Elle hocha la tête, Oliver sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

 _\- Je ne veux plus continuer comme ça, je ne le peux plus... Tu me manques tellement... Je veux être avec toi... Et pas seulement le week-end..._

 _\- Toi aussi Félicity, tu me manques, à chaque seconde. Je t'aime._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait, la toute première fois, il s'en doutait mais savait qu'elle avait besoin de temps afin de lui dire. Mais là elle lui disait, et il était heureux, ils se retrouvait à présent sur ce parking, à s'embrasser tendrement, à se serrer dans les bras, à se sourire... L'avenir leur appartenait, un avenir sans doutes, sans peurs, sans appréhensions. Ils s'aimaient et même si ils savaient que ce ne serait pas tout les jours facile, ils ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, et ça ils le savaient. Oliver sentit la jeune femme se tendre dans ses bras, il se détacha d'elle juste un peu.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _\- J'ai... Peur..._

Il posa une main sur sa joue et s'approcha d'elle afin de lui donner un baiser, elle y répondit sans hésiter, quand il se détacha, il la serra dans ses bras.

 _\- Je t'aime... C'est tout ce qui m'importe... Toi et moi c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important... Je te le promets..._

Elle sourit et se resserra encore plus contre lui.

 _\- Je sais tout ça... Ce n'est pas ça qui me fait peur..._

Oliver était surprit, il s'écarta tout en lui prenant les mains.

 _\- Alors quoi ?_

 _\- John... Ma mère... J'ai disparu sans rien dire à personne... Tu m'as tellement détesté quand tu m'as retrouvé... J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir revivre ça..._

Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et lui sourit.

 _\- Je ne te détestais pas... J'ai juste eu tellement peur... De t'avoir perdu pour de bon que je ne trouvais pas d'autre moyen que ma colère pour te le montrer... Mais je t'aimais... Et je t'aime encore tellement._

Elle sourit à son tour et colla son front au sien, elle était revenue sans hésiter, Oliver lui manquait tellement, elle ne pouvait plus vivre toute la semaine en attendant le week-end qu'il revienne.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi... Tu restes avec moi ?_

 _\- Bien sur, et puis je lui ai déjà expliqué, enfin en gros, je pense qu'il va être heureux de te voir._

 _Un mois plus tard_

John Diggle avait très bien accueilli son amie, quand il l'avait revu, il avait été heureux, de savoir qu'elle allait vraiment bien et qu'elle restait. Il avait vu aussi Oliver et elle vraiment amoureux, totalement même, ils étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre, son ami avait souffert du départ de la jeune femme bien plus que lui. Alors même si il lui en voulait d'être partie rien dire, il la comprenait, et les voir aussi l'un et l'autre, le rendait heureux lui aussi.

Ce matin là Oliver était à leur appartement, en train de faire le petit déjeuner, Félicity était dans la salle de bain depuis un moment, elle lui réservait une surprise, il ne savait pas quoi mais il avait hâte de la voir. Il lui servit ses pancakes et ses œufs brouillés quand il la vit sortir de la salle de bain... Les cheveux teints... Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement puis bien plus passionnément. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres avant de passer ses bras autour de lui. Quand il se détacha de ses lèvres à regrets il enroula une mèche blonde entre ses doigts.

 _\- Tu aimes ?_

 _\- J'adore... Mais je t'aimais quand même en brune..._

 _\- Je sais... Mais tu préfères mes cheveux blonds..._

 _\- Oh oui !_

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant qu'ils ne commencent leur petit déjeuner. Depuis un mois tout allait si bien ils étaient si heureux, Félicity regrettait d'être partie à des moments, mais en même temps elle se disait que si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle et Oliver n'en seraient pas là. Oliver lui avait pardonné depuis longtemps sa fuite, après tout elle était revenue, elle l'aimait et ils étaient heureux.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Félicity**_

Ça fait déjà six jours que nous sommes revenus à Starling, et même si tout va bien entre Oliver et moi, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas... A des moments, j'arrive à le surprendre perdu dans ses pensées, je l'appelle plusieurs fois mais il ne me réponds pas, déjà dans la voiture lors de notre retour, il était différent... Je l'ai vu parler avec sa sœur... J'ai voulu le rejoindre mais quand j'ai été près de lui il m'a embrassé tendrement avant de partir... Je sais qu'il me cache quelque chose... Et je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être...

Il est devenu Green Arrow il y a six jours... J'ai tout de suite vu que ça lui avait manqué, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, à moi aussi ça m'a manqué tout ça. Je suis heureuse comme ça, encore plus que durant nos mois ensemble, ce qui me semble dur à imaginer quand même. On a réussi à en finir avec la mission qui nous a ramené ici et une autre a été achevé hier soir.

Je suis inquiète... Vraiment... Je me demande ce qu'il a... Ce matin c'était le pire, je me suis levée juste après lui et quand il m'a vu il m'a juste salué de loin avant de partir... Comme avant, quand on était pas en couple... Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il veut ? Il vous qu'on redevienne comme avant ? Non je ne peux pas me l'imaginer, c'est impossible ! Je sais qu'il m'aime, je sais qu'il est heureux avec moi, il ne peut pas faire ça... Mais pourtant... Je me le demande quand même...

J'essuie une larme qui a coulé rapidement, Théa arrive vers moi, j'essaye de masqué ma tristesse mais ce n'est pas facile.

 _\- Tu ne vas pas bien ?_

 _\- Si, ça va._

 _\- On ne dirait pas..._

Je me décide à lui parler, je lui parle de mes doutes, de mes craintes, de ma peur que son frère ne veuille plus de moi, après tout avant notre histoire, il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas être avec moi et protéger la ville... Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il pense toujours. Je ne m'imagine pas vivre sans lui, c'est impossible, je l'aime tellement que sans lui je ne serais rien... Théa me serre dans ses bras, je ne retiens pas mes larmes, je ne peux pas... J'ai tellement peur.

 _\- Mon frère t'aime, ça n'a pas changé Félicity, crois-moi._

 _\- Désolée... Mais je commence vraiment à douter._

 _\- Parle-lui... Si tu lui parles il te dira ce qui ne va pas. Et je le promets, il t'aime._

Théa s'en va, me laissant encore avec mes doutes, mais elle a raison, si je ne parle pas avec Oliver rien ne s'arrangera. Je dois être sure qu'il m'aime encore, être sure qu'il veuille toujours de moi près de lui.

Ce soir là je suis dans notre salon, Oliver est dans la salle de bain, je dois vraiment lui parler. Il sort et vient vers moi mais je me recule, je l'aime mais je veux être sure que c'est ce qu'il veut vraiment.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _\- Oliver... Est-ce que... Tu as l'intention de me quitter ?_

Il ne semble pas comprendre ce que je lui demande ou alors il est surpris de voir que je l'ai percé à jour ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, voyant qu'il ne me répond pas, je tourne les talons et m'apprête à aller m'enfermer dans notre chambre...

 _ **Oliver**_

Quoi ? Alors là sa question me prend de court... Comment peut-elle croire que je vais la quitter ? Comment peut-elle croire que je ne l'aime plus ? Pourquoi croit-elle ça ? Je l'aime, plus que tout, je l'aime tellement que je n'imagine pas ma vie sans elle... C'est pour ça que je comptais la demander en mariage, je veux qu'on soit unis pour de bon, pour toujours mais le retour à Starling a changé mes plans... Je vois qu'elle s'apprête à aller dans notre chambre, elle à l'air de vouloir pleurer. Je lui prend le bras et la fait se retourner vers moi.

 _\- Comment peux-tu croire ça ? Je t'aime Félicity._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi... Mais... Tu es tellement distant depuis notre retour..._

Bon ok, j'avoue que là, elle n'a pas tort, mais je ne le voulais pas... Je voulais juste essayer de réfléchir... J'ai cette bague dans ma poche depuis plus de deux semaines... Je voulais la demander en mariage ce soir là, mais Théa et Laurel sont arrivées et je n'ai pas pu le faire... Elle essuie une larme qui a coulé sur sa joue. Alors je dois tout lui dire, je dois la rassurer.

 _\- Jamais je ne te quitterais, même si je suis devenue green Arrow... Même si j'ai repris mon rôle, c'est toi qui compte le plus à mes yeux. Le soir où Théa et Laurel sont venues chez nous... J'allais faire quelque chose d'important, de très important... Mais elles ont tout gâché... Il aurait juste fallut qu'elles arrivent... Quelques minutes plus tard et tout aurait été parfait._

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_

Je lui prends la main et la rapproche de moi, je m'en veux de lui avoir fait du mal même si ce n'était pas mon intention.

 _\- Laisse-moi finir d'abord, s'il te plaît..._

Elle hoche la tête doucement.

 _\- Quand on est rentrés je me suis demandé si j'aurais l'occasion de le faire à nouveau, j'avais peur de ne jamais pouvoir le faire... Ou pire... Que tu ne veuilles pas... C'est idiot... Alors que je sais que tu aurais accepté quand on était à Coast City... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai douté que tout ne change une fois rentrés... Mais je t'aime, plus que tout._

Je touche doucement la bague qui est toujours dans ma poche... Je ne la quitte pas, je ne veux pas la quitter, hier j'ai cru que je l'avais perdu lors de la mission mais c'est bon, elle était juste coincée dans une doublure. Je la sors et la passe au doigt de Félicity, c'est bien moins romantique que ce que je voulais mais je sais que c'est parfait... Je me contente de regarder la bague à son doigt, Félicity n'a pas retiré ma main de la sienne, j'espère que c'est bon signe, je ne veux pas qu'elle refuse, je ne le supporterais pas... Je t'en pris... Dis oui... Je ne sais pas combien de temps il se passe, je m'apprête à poser un genoux à terre pour lui faire ma demander de vive voix quand je la sens me retenir doucement et me sauter littéralement au cou... Je passe mes bras autour d'elle et la serre contre moi. Je la tiens si fort que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol, je sens des larmes couler sur ses joues, je la repose doucement sans m'éloigner d'elle, je pose mes mains sur ses joues et les essuie doucement. Je sais qu'elle est heureuse.

 _\- Est-ce que c'est un oui ?_

 _\- Oui... Je t'aime Oliver... Je t'aime tellement._

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, je la sens répondre à mon baiser sans hésiter, je la reprends dans mes bras, elle passe ses jambes autour de ma taille, je l'aime tellement moi aussi, j'ai douté qu'elle refuse de m'épouser, mais elle accepte, elle accepte de m'épouser, elle va devenir ma femme. Je la serre contre moi avant de la conduire à notre chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur je l'allonge doucement sur notre lit tout en continuant de l'embrasser, je finis par m'éloigner d'elle, juste un moment, je lui souris, elle me sourit aussi.

 _\- Je suis désolé d'avoir mis tout ce temps... Que tu ai cru que je ne voulais plus de toi..._

Elle se redresse et m'embrasse tendrement avant de se reculer.

 _\- Oublie... Tout ce qui compte c'est toi et moi maintenant... Je t'aime Oliver..._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi, plus que tout._

Je reprends de nouveau possession de ses lèvres, je l'aime plus que tout, rien ne changera ça. Je la serre contre moi durant de longues heures, lui faisant l'amour plus d'une fois. Je ne sais pas combien de temps dure notre étreinte mais quand on se sépare le soleil est déjà levé, elle repose contre moi, sa tête contre ma poitrine, elle à l'air épuisé mais elle ne semble pas non plus vouloir me lâcher. Félicity regarde sa bague, elle sourit, elle semble vraiment heureuse.

 _\- Théa le sait, pas vrai ?_

Je souris. En effet ma sœur le sait, j'avais besoin de me confier.

 _\- Oui, elle le sait... Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre... Comment tu le sais ?_

 _\- Disons que je m'en doute... Vu comment elle t'a défendu quand on s'est parlées..._

 _\- Je suis désolé..._

Elle se redresse et se met juste au dessus de moi avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

 _\- Ne le sois pas... Je comprends pourquoi tu as hésité..._

 _\- Hey... Je n'ai pas hésité... Pas du tout, je savais que je voulais t'épouser... Je me demandais juste... Si malgré notre retour tu accepterais... Si ça changerait quoi que ce soit..._

On se sourit, les doutes sont derrières nous, on va se marier, on va être mari et femme d'ici quelques temps, rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureux. Je me redresse afin de l'embrasser, elle se penche pour me le donner, mine de rien, six jours à douter pour rien, je peu être stupide parfois, tellement stupide. Mais je l'aime, et elle m'aime, alors quoi qu'il arrive, rien ne compte plus que ça. On va continuer de veiller sur la ville tout en étant mariés. Pour le moment, je veux profiter de ma fiancée, on l'annoncera à nos amis plus tard, je le dirais à Théa aujourd'hui par contre. Je demanderais juste une chose à Félicity... Si on peut attendre que John me pardonne totalement avant de se marier... Je veux qu'il soit mon témoin... Je ne veux personne d'autre comme témoin que lui. Je suis sure qu'elle sera d'accord. Notre baiser dure un moment, je roule sur le côté en l'entraînant avec moi, aujourd'hui, je compte bien rester au lit avec la femme de ma vie.

 _ **Voilà c'était le dernier One Shot de ce groupe vu que la semaine prochaine on a Arrow du coup, j'ai plus à vous faire attendre XD mais vous en faites pas, vous allez pas vous débarrasser de moi aussi facilement !**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà une idée que j'ai eu comme ça, allez savoir pourquoi lol, sans doute parce qu'il ne reste pas trop de temps avant la saison 4 ! Sachez que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce One Shot. J'espère que vous allez aimer aussi ^^**

 _ **Félicity**_

Encore de la drogue, encore et toujours de la drogue, les gens ne peuvent pas se faire de l'argent par d'autres moyen ? Je hais la drogue ! Surtout que ces type sont vraiment dangereux. J'ai fait pas mal de recherche, cette drogue s'appelle Warione, allez savoir d'où ils sortent ce nom, peut-être celui du type qui l'a crée. Bref, j'ai appris également que cette drogue est fabriquée à Central City, j'ai prévenu Barry pour qu'il se charge du laboratoire principal, mais on doit se charger de celui ci. Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on élabore un plan, le mieux possible pour que tout le monde rentre en un seul morceau.

 _\- Les gars c'est bon, donc Oliver tu prends cette ruelle la, Dig tu la contournes par ce côté la... Ne négligez rien les gars parce que les deux dealers ne reculeront devant rien. Ils sont armés et si il doive tirer il n'hésiteront pas. La drogue qu'il possède peut les faire devenir bien plus riche que nous._

 _\- C'est bon mon amour... Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons les arrêter. Ne stress pas comme ça._

 _\- Je ne suis pas stressé mais inquiète parce que si nous ne les arrêtons pas, si cette drogue est revendue nous aurons une fois de plus affaire à un truc aussi gros que le vertigo... Voir même pire car le Warione n'est pas fabriqué sur place._

 _\- On va y arriver. Tu nous as une fois de plus bien renseignée, tout est au point de notre côté, il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal._

Oliver m'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres avant de partir, je suis inquiète même si je ne lui montre pas, je m'inquiète dès qu'il quitte le QG, j'ai toujours peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Je me place derrière mon écran et commence à les suivre, tout va bien, je vois Oliver arrêter deux dealers, Dig le rejoins et passe par la ruelle, non non non !

 _\- Dig ce n'est pas..._

Il ne réponds pas, Oliver prends le chemin que Dig aurait du prendre, merde Dig pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pitié que ça se passe bien, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient blessés, ni l'un ni l'autre. Sur les caméras je vois que Oliver arrive au niveau de la drogue, il lance une grenade et tout explose, fort heureusement il arrive à se cacher et n'est pas blessé ouf.

 _-Tu vas bien ?_

 _ **-Oui mon amour, je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.**_

 _-Je m'inquiéterais toujours pour toi._

Il n'a pas le temps de me répondre que j'entends un coup de feu, sur la caméra je le vois s'écrouler.

 _\- Non ! Oliver !_

J'entends Dig qui me prévient qu'il le conduit à l'hôpital, je lui demande de lui enlever sa tenue de Arrow quand même, je suis inquiète pour l'état de mon petit ami, mais ça va aller, il va toujours bien. Je rejoins Dig et Oliver à l'hôpital, je m'attends à voir mon homme et à le serrer dans mes bras, à ce qu'il me dise qu'il va bien comme à chaque fois. Je vois Dig dans le couloir, il ne semble pas aller bien... Son regard... non, non non et non, Oliver va bien, j'en suis sure.

 _\- Où est-il ?_

 _\- Félicity... Les médecins sont avec lui, ce n'est pas bon..._

 _\- Quoi ?! Non, tu mens, il va bien !_

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autres, des larmes roulent sur mes joues, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, l'homme de ma vie est blessé, il ne va pas bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a... Ni s'il va s'en sortir. J'attends longtemps dans cette salle d'attente, je n'échange pas un seul mot avec Dig, je ne peux pas, j'ai trop peur. Le médecin finit par arrive, je me lève.

 _\- Je suis sa petite amie, il va bien ?_

Le médecin retire son masque et ne cache pas qu'il n'a pas l'air heureux d'être là.

 _\- Monsieur Queen a perdu beaucoup de sang, son cœur s'est arrêté pendant l'opération mais on a réussi à le relancer. Il est inconscient pour le moment... La nuit sera décisive... Mais son état reste critique... Je ne peux pas vous garantir qu'il va s'en sortir._

Mon monde s'écroule totalement, l'homme que j'aime ne va peut-être pas s'en sortir, je ne vais peut-être plus me réveiller avec lui à mes côtés, je ne vais peut-être plus l'entendre me dire qu'il m'aime, je ne vais peut-être plus le voir me sourire ou le sentir me prendre dans ses bras... Il ne peut pas mourir, il ne peut pas me laisser... Je ne pleure pas, non pas que je ne le veux pas, mais j'ai l'impression que mes larmes ne veulent pas sortir... Je sens Dig qui me retient doucement le bras mais je le repousse brusquement...

 _\- C'est de ta faute !_

 _\- Félicity..._

 _\- Non John ! C'est de ta faute et cette fois je ne me tairais pas. Je sais que tu en veux à Oliver, et je le comprends, j'ai réussi à lui pardonner mais pas toi. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour douter de ses compétences !_

 _\- Écoute..._

 _\- Non ! Oliver avait un plan, un plan parfait, tout le monde a approuvé, et toi tu as changé d'avis à la dernière minute. Il a pris ta place et est maintenant entre la vie et la mort... L'homme que j'aime va peut-être mourir, juste parce tu as décidé de faire ce que tu voulais..._

 _\- Je pensais..._

 _\- Je me fiche de ce que tu pensais ! Que tu ne lui fasses plus confiance pour votre amitié, je peux le comprendre... Mais tu sais très bien qu'entre lui et toi c'est lui le meilleur... Qu'entre lui et toi, c'est lui le plus rapide... Alors pourquoi as-tu changé de plan !_

 _\- Félicity..._

 _\- Non ! Si tu t'en étais tenu au plan, Oliver serait arrivé rapidement et aurait sans doute empêché que tu sois blessé, parce que lui même si vous êtes fâchés... Ne laissera rien de mal t'arriver... Mais toi... Tu n'en as plus rien à faire de lui... De ce qu'il peut lui arriver... Ni de ce que je peux ressentir en voyant l'homme que j'aime souffrir car tu refuses même de lui adresser la parole autrement que quand on est en mission !_

Je suis en larmes, totalement, je repense à Oliver qui est entre la vie et la mort, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va lui arriver, je ne supporte pas de ne pas savoir, je ne supporterais pas de le perdre, jamais. Il est toute ma vie.

 _\- Je te préviens John... Depuis que toi et Oliver êtes devenus des étrangers, j'étais de votre côtés à tout les deux, car tu es comme un frère pour moi... Mais s'il ne s'en sort pas..._

Ma voix se brise à ce moment là, je ne peux pas penser à ça, mais en même temps je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

 _\- ... Tu nous auras perdu tout les deux..._

Je vais voir Oliver, il est allongé dans sa chambre, relié à toute sorte de truc, de tuyau dont je me fiche royalement, la seule chose qui compte, c'est qu'Oliver doit vivre, il doit rester près de moi, je ne peux pas le perdre, je n'y pense même pas. On est rentrés il y a deux mois et même si ce n'est pas facile tout les jours, nous sommes tellement heureux. Savoir que tout peut s'arrêter maintenant, ça me tue. Je m'installe sur le fauteuil à côté de lui et je lui prends doucement la main qui n'est pas perfusée.

 _\- Tu dois te réveiller Oliver..._

Il n'y a aucune réponse, il ne bouge même pas, je presse doucement sa main et sourit. Enfin... Façon de parler, je n'ai pas le cœur à sourire, je veut juste faire bonne figure quand il se réveillera.

 _\- Tu te souviens... De ce que je t'ai dis avant ton dernier combat contre Ra's ? Tu voulais mourir, sans te laisser une seule chance... Je t'ai demandé de te battre pour vivre... Alors s'il te plaît mon amour... Fais-le encore une fois... Bas-toi pour vivre, pour sortir de cette chambre avec moi... Bas-toi pour moi Oliver... Pour nous... S'il te plaît... Réveille-toi..._

Je pleure devant son silence, il ne bouge pas, je n'entends que le bruit horrible de cette machine, j'ai tellement peur... Je ne veux pas le perdre, je ne le supporterais pas.

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver..._

Le lendemain Oliver n'a toujours pas repris connaissance, Théa est venue me relayer, le temps que j'aille manger quelque chose. Je ne voulais pas, mais je n'ai pas trop le choix, si je ne veux pas finir dans un lit dans cet hôpital, je veux juste être près de lui. A la cafétéria, je suis surprise de voir Dig, j'ai été dure avec lui, mais je ne regrette rien, je l'évite, je suis encore totalement furieuse contre lui.

 _\- Félicity..._

 _\- Non John... Pas pour le moment... Je veux juste avaler quelque chose et retourner près de lui._

 _\- Je tiens à m'excuser..._

 _\- T'excuser de quoi ? De douter de lui ? De ses compétences ? De sa blessure ? Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas te pardonner._

 _\- C'est injuste..._

 _\- Injuste ? Tu trouves que c'est injuste ? Tu continues de lui en vouloir après tout ce temps alors que tout le monde a compris et lui a pardonné, y compris Lyla. Tout le monde a compris qu'il n'avait pas le choix, que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, ça aurait pu être pire. Tu es le premier en qui il a eu confiance, le tout premier... Il t'a toujours tout dis, il t'a tout raconté sur ses cinq ans... Et toi au premier coup dur tu doutes de lui jusqu'à renier tout ce qu'on a vécu depuis ? Je suis désolée John... Mais ce qu'il s'est passé hier... Je ne peux pas te le pardonner non plus... Et pourtant je le voudrais._

Je pense que je vais loin en disant tout ça, mais je ne lui ai rien dit depuis tout ce temps parce que je croyais en notre amitié, je croyais qu'il finirait par changer et par lui pardonner. Mais non, il ne peut pas, et je crois que je ne pourrais pas non plus. Je ne me sens pas très bien, je pense que j'aurais du manger plus tôt, je n'ai rien avalé depuis hier midi, on avait prévu de dîner ensemble hier avec Oliver, mais on a pas pu... J'essuie rapidement une larme qui a coulé malgré moi, je ne veux pas pleurer, il va s'en sortir, je le sais, il le faut. J'ai la tête qui tourne, vraiment, je veux m'asseoir mais je ne vois plus rien, tout deviens noir.

 _ **Diggle**_

Ce que Félicity m'a dit hier m'a fait mal, plus que ça même, je pensais qu'elle me soutenait mais il n'en est rien, elle soutient Oliver, bon en même temps c'est son petit ami, je peux le comprendre, ils ont mis tellement de temps à se trouver ces deux là... Mais qu'elle soutienne ce qu'il a fait... Il a quand même enlevé ma femme ! Sous les yeux de ma fille ! Je ne peux pas lui pardonner, même si je sais que Lyla l'a fait et qu'elle les voit de temps en temps, je ne suis pas censé le savoir mais je les ai vu un jour en train de déjeuner au Big Belly, Sara sur les genoux d'Oliver. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde lui a pardonné aussi facilement, mais moi je ne peux pas, à chaque fois que je le vois, je repense à ma femme enlevée et à ma fille terrifiée.

Mais Félicity a raison sur une chose, c'est de ma faute s'il est blessé, s'il est dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Je le regarde en ce moment, Félicity lui tient la main et a la tête posé sur son épaule, elle ne bouge pas, je vois ses yeux ouverts donc elle est réveillée, elle lui parle doucement. Elle a l'air vraiment mal. Félicity a raison sur toute la ligne mine de rien... Je devrais au moins lui faire confiance pour les missions, il sait toujours ce qu'il fait.

J'ai déjà perdu Oliver, depuis ce jour où il a enlevé Lyla, et à cause de ce que j'ai fait ce soir... Je vais perdre Félicity, celle que je considère comme ma petite sœur, je vais la perdre car elle e pourra pas me pardonner aussi facilement d'avoir envoyer l'homme qu'elle aime à l'hôpital.

Oliver a été blessé hier, j'ai passé la nuit à réfléchir et ma femme m'a également passé un sacré savon, elle m'en veut elle aussi de ne pas avoir suivi le plan, mais en même temps, pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Je pense que je voulais prouver à Oliver que je pouvais faire ce que lui faisais, mais ce n'est pas le cas on dirait bien. Je dois m'excuser auprès de Félicity, et d'Oliver aussi quand il se réveillera, parce que quelque soit ma rancœur contre lui, il ne mérite pas de mourir et Félicity ne mérite pas de le perdre.

Je vois Félicity à la cafétéria, elle fait la queue pour s'acheter à manger, je la rejoins mais elle me dit de nouveau le même genre de chose qu'hier. J'essaye d'en placer une mais elle n'a pas changé, elle parle toujours autant, mais ses mots me font mal, vraiment, ils me font mal parce que je sais qu'elle a raison. Elle ne semble pas en forme, elle n'a pas du manger ni dormir, préférant rester aux côtés d'Oliver. Je la vois pâlir devant mes yeux et s'écrouler devant moi, j'ai juste le temps de la rattraper.

 _\- Félicity !_

Un médecin qui faisait la file d'attente arrive près de moi, il sent son pouls, vérifie l'état de ses pupilles. Punaise, j'espère qu'elle va bien, Oliver va me tuer quand sinon.

 _\- Elle s'est juste évanouie. On va la conduire à une chambre pour comprendre pourquoi c'est le cas._

Je la prends dans mes bras et l'emmène moi même, je ne peux pas la laisser seule. Je vois Théa qui semble la chercher, elle fonce vers moi.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé !_

 _\- J'en sais rien, le médecin va l'examiner._

Je sais que Théa m'en veut aussi, mais elle le montre moins que Félicity, j'allonge mon amie sur un lit pendant que le médecin et une infirmière prenne soin d'elle, on nous fait sortir. On attends quand même un bon bout de temps avant que le médecin ne ressorte.

 _\- Votre amie va très bien, ne vous en faites pas._

 _\- Si elle allait bien, ma belle sœur ne se serait pas évanouie !_

Théa à l'air de s'énerver, je lui prends la main, si elle ne se calme pas, elle va encore perdre le contrôle face aux effets du puits. Elle semble se détendre mais me lâche la main, je pense qu'elle m'en veut vraiment.

 _\- Elle est enceinte. Et le stress n'est pas bon pour le bébé. Il faut qu'elle se repose._

 _\- Enceinte ? Depuis quand ?_

 _\- Environ quatorze semaines._

Quatorze ? Pourquoi ils ne nous ont rien dit ? On aurait été tellement heureux pour eux. Même si j'en veux à Oliver, j'aurais été ravi de la nouvelle.

 _\- Je vois à votre regard ce que vous vous demandez, votre amie s'est réveillée et quand on lui a dit, elle a été surprise, elle n'était pas au courant, ça arrive plus souvent qu'on le croit. Mais elle doit éviter le stress au maximum._

 _\- Comment peut-elle éviter le stress avec mon frère dans cet hôpital ?_

 _\- Il le faut... Elle a perdu du sang, pas beaucoup mais il faut éviter que ça se reproduise, elle a eu aussi des petites contractions qu'on a réussi à stopper. Elle va devoir se reposer le plus possible. Sinon elle risque de perdre le bébé._

Merde... Si elle le perd ils vont m'en vouloir, ils seront dévastés, enfin, s'ils veulent ce bébé inattendu bien sur. Théa me prévient qu'elle retourne près de son frère.

 _\- Essaye de prendre soin d'elle cette fois._

Je ne réponds pas, je rentre dans la chambre et fait face à mon amie, elle a pleuré, se tient doucement le ventre et semble inquiète.

 _ **Félicity**_

Un bébé... J'ai un bébé qui grandi dans mon ventre depuis quatorze semaines, et je n'ai rien remarqué, rien du tout. Ce bébé n'est pas prévu, pas du tout, je ne savais même pas que j'étais enceinte, le médecin m'a dit que c'était trop tard pour avorter, mais est-ce que je l'aurais fait ? Est-ce que Oliver va être heureux de cet enfant ? Oliver... Voilà, je me remets à pleurer, Oliver est blessé et inconscient dans cette chambre... Je veux le voir, je veux qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il me dise qu'il va bien, j'ai besoin de lui pour me dire que tout ira bien et que cet enfant va nous rendre heureux...

Notre bébé est en danger en plus, à cause du stress que je vis depuis hier... Je pourrais en vouloir à Dig, mais ce serait trop facile, c'est à moi que j'en veux, je n'ai pas pu voir que notre bébé est là... Notre petit garçon... Le médecin a fait une échographie pour voir si tout allait bien et c'est un petit garçon...

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, je vois Dig qui entre, oh non John, je n'ai pas envie de te voir pour le moment, je veux juste me lever et aller voir Oliver, j'ai besoin de le voir. Je me lève et remets mes vêtements, en remettant mon chemisier, je sens le bébé qui bouge, ça me fait bizarre, il bouge, mon petit garçon bouge à l'intérieur de mon ventre...

 _\- Félicity, tu dois te reposer._

 _\- Je veux le voir, j'ai besoin de le voir, vraiment._

 _\- Ok, je t'accompagne alors._

 _\- Non, ça va, merci._

 _\- Ce n'était pas une question Félicity, je sais que tu es furieuse après moi, mais imagine comment Oliver se sentirait si je te laissais seule._

Je le regarde fixement... Oliver... Comment il va le prendre pour le bébé ? Il est trop tard pour avorter, et je ne sais pas si je le voudrais... J'ai entendu son cœur battre, je l'ai senti bouger à l'intérieur de moi... Notre bébé est en vie... Je veux qu'il le reste.

Je rejoins donc la chambre d'Oliver, j'ai vraiment envie de le voir, je suis restée trop longtemps loin de lui. Je vois Théa qui est hors de la chambre. Pourquoi ? Elle m'a promit de ne pas le quitter d'une semelle... Elle pleure, non, non, non ! Oliver tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je m'arrête directement, je ne veux plus marcher, je ne veux pas qu'on me dise que le père de mon bébé, que l'homme que j'aime plus que tout est mort... Je porte une main à mon ventre, mon bébé bouge.. Il bouge alors que son papa va de plus en plus mal... Peut-être même pire... Je tombe à genoux... Mon fils ne connaîtra jamais son père... Il ne va pas voir quel homme merveilleux il est... Je pleure encore plus, je ne peux pas empêcher mes larmes de couler, mon fils bouge encore, j'aime le sentir bouger, au moins ça me prouve qu'il est toujours là. Dig eut m'aider à me relever mais je le repousse, je ne veux pas de son soutien, je lui en veux tellement. Je vis Théa qui regarde vers moi, j'essaye de me relever, je dois la soutenir, après tout, Oliver est son frère. Elle me voit et vient m'enlacer.

 _\- Il va bien, il s'est réveillé, j'ai appelé les médecins. Il te demande._

Quoi ? Il va bien ? Alors il va bien ? Mon bébé va connaître son père ? On va pouvoir être une famille tout les trois ? Je n'hésite pas et je rentre dans la chambre, les médecins l'ont assis légèrement, il me voit et me sourit, il à l'air d'aller bien, je vais vers lui, m'assieds sur le lit et le serre dans mes bras. Les médecins sortent en nous disant qu'ils reviendront plus tard. Mais je m'en fiche, il va bien il est là et me serre dans ses bras.

 _\- Tu m'as fait tellement peur..._

 _\- Je suis désolé mon amour... Mais je vais bien maintenant._

Je hoche doucement la tête, les larmes coulant sur mes joues et atterrissant dans son cou, il m'éloigne doucement, je ne veux pas, je veux rester dans ses bras, ça me rassure. Il y a quelques minutes j'ai cru qu'il était mort, je veux le garder dans mes bras, sentir sa chaleur, savoir qu'il est en vie contre moi...

 _\- Tu vas bien ? Et le bébé ?_

Quoi ? Là je ne comprends pas, comment est-ce qu'il le sait ?

 _\- Théa m'a tout dit, tu vas bien tu es sure ?_

Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas affronter son regard, je ne veux pas qu'il me dise que ce bébé est une erreur, c'est le notre, une partie de lui et moi que nous avons fait tout les deux, je l'aime déjà. Je le sens poser une main sur ma joue et il essuie mes larmes, j'ouvre les yeux, je vois bien qu'il a mal dans cette position, je veux l'aider à se rallonger mais il se rapproche encore plus de moi.

 _\- Le bébé ne va pas bien ? Félicity, je t'en pris, dis-moi qu'il va bien... Dis-moi que notre bébé va bien..._

 _\- Alors..._

Il me sourit, attendant une réponse. Mais je veux être sure que ce que j'ai bien entendu soit la vérité...

 _\- Tu ne n'es pas fâché ?_

 _\- De quoi je devrais l'être mon amour ?_

 _\- Le bébé..._

 _\- Il va bien ?_

Il semble terrifié, je dois lui dire.

 _\- Oui, il va bien... Notre bébé va bien._

Il a l'air soulagé, il pose une main dessus mais ne comprends pas quand il le sent bouger. Il me regarde avec étonnement.

 _\- Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte avant..._

 _\- Tu en es à combien ?_

 _\- Quatorze semaines... Le médecin a dit... Que je devais me reposer, sinon je peux le perdre..._

Il se redresse difficilement et me serre dans ses bras, je pleure, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'ai eu tellement peur qu'il ne se réveille pas, que je le perde... On reste un moment ainsi avant qu'il ne m'éloigne doucement de lui.

 _\- On ne le perdra pas... On fera ce qu'il faut pour qu'il reste au chaud jusqu'à sa naissance. Théa m'a tout dit... Qu'il fallait que tu te reposes et qu'on évite tout le stress, c'est ce qu'on fera._

 _\- Et je peux savoir comment je peux éviter le stress avec son père couché dans ce lit ?_

Oliver pose ses mains sur mes joues et les caresse doucement afin d'essuyer mes larmes.

 _\- S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas, notre bébé ira bien. Je vais bien aussi, je te le promets. Je vais sortir d'ici et je prendrais soin de vous deux._

Je souris et passe mes bras autour de son cou, il me serre contre lui et on reste un moment ainsi, je suis heureuse qu'il accepte notre enfant, certes il n'est pas prévu mais il est là et on va l'accueillir et l'aimer plus que quiconque.

 _\- Tu veux savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille ?_

Il s'écarte doucement de moi en me souriant.

 _\- Tu le sais déjà ?_

 _\- Le médecin m'a fait une échographie pour être sur que tout va bien... Et il l'a su..._

 _\- Alors ? Un petit gars ou un petite fille ?_

 _\- C'est un petit garçon._

Je le vois sourire, malgré la douleur il se redresse encore un peu et pose sa main sur mon ventre, il est heureux, vraiment.

 _\- Salut bonhomme... Je suis ton papa..._

Je souris et il me rapproche de lui afin de me serrer contre lui.

 _\- Je t'aime, je vous aime tout les deux._

 _\- Je vous aime aussi._

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis sorti depuis une semaine, j'ai du resté à l'hôpital pendant des jours, mon état les a vraiment inquiété à ce que j'ai compris, j'ai même failli y rester, je suis heureux de m'être battu une fois de plus, je suis heureux d'être rentré chez moi, avec Félicity. Elle doit se reposer encore quelques jours avant de reprendre le travail. Notre fils va bien, les visites chez le médecins sont fréquentes afin de s'assurer que tout se passe bien. Mais depuis son malaise, elle n'a pas eu d'autre signes de fatigue ni rien, ça nous rassure, vraiment. Notre bébé va bien.

Je pense que Félicity en veut beaucoup à Dig de ce qu'il s'est passé, moi aussi, mais juste un peu. Il n'est pas revenu nous voir depuis ce fameux jour à l'hôpital.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Je me tourne et la vois devant notre miroir dans la chambre. Elle se touche doucement le ventre, elle en est à seize semaines maintenant et je peux admirer une jolie bosse sous ses mains, je la rejoins et pose mes mains près des siennes.

 _\- Tout va bien mon amour ?_

 _\- Oui... Il bouge beaucoup... Mais..._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Je me sens serrée..._

Je me mets à rire avant de la serrer un peu plus contre moi.

 _\- Tu es parfaite... Tu seras toujours parfaite à mes yeux._

 _\- Tu n'es absolument pas objectif..._

 _\- Tu es belle... Et je t'aime, avec ou sans bébé dans ton ventre._

Elle se retourne dans mes bras et se mets sur la pointe des pieds, je lui sourit et pose mes lèvres sur les sienne, je l'aime tellement et j'aime notre fils... Andrew... On a déjà choisi son prénom, Andrew comme le frère de Dig, Andrew Thomas Queen.

Ce soir là Félicity est endormie, elle dort paisiblement dans notre lit, je suis près d'elle et je remets une mèche derrière son oreille, elle est tellement belle, elle murmure mon prénom tout bas mais je l'entends, je retire ma main de son visage, je ne veux pas la réveiller, je lui remets correctement la couverture sur elle pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid.

 _\- ... Je t'aime._

Je lui souris et penche afin de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi. J'arrive dans pas longtemps mon amour._

Je sors de la chambre, je dois finir de remplir le lave vaisselle, Félicity déteste quand ce n'est pas rangé. J'ai pratiquement fini quand j'entends frapper. Merde je ne sais pas qui c'est mais il va la réveiller. Je fonce vers la porte d'entrée avant que la personne de l'autre côté ne la réveille, elle a besoin de se reposer.

J'ouvre la porte et je suis surpris, vraiment très surpris de me retrouver devant Diggle. J'aimerais vraiment que tout redevienne comme avant entre nous, et je sais que Félicity aussi, mais il continue de m'en vouloir malgré que j'avais mes raisons, que je n'avais pas le choix. Tout le monde a fini par le comprendre sauf lui. Et puis je lui en veux quand même un peu... Pour ma blessure, on aurait pu perdre notre fils ce soir là également.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là John ?_

Je l'invite à entrer quand même, je ne parle pas trop fort, je ne veux pas la réveiller.

 _\- Je suis venu m'excuser, sincèrement... Pour l'autre soir._

 _\- John..._

 _\- Oliver, j'ai vraiment déconné, je suis désolé, je pensais que je pouvais m'en sortir sans ton aide, et à cause de ça tu as été blessé._

 _\- Je me fiche totalement de ma blessure, je vais bien. Mais notre fils... Il aurait pu mourir ce soir là. Et Félicity doit faire constamment attention afin de ne pas être sujette au stress ni rien._

 _\- Tu comprends ce que j'ai ressenti alors..._

Mais merde John, ce n'est pas pareil pas du tout, tu ne comprends pas ou quoi ?

 _\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai regretté, à la seconde où j'ai pensé que je devais le faire. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, Ra's aurait compris que je mentais et il vous aurait tous fait tuer. Je n'avais pas le choix. Toi tu as fait ça pour te venger d'une chose que je n'ai même pas pu contrôler._

 _\- Oliver..._

 _\- Écoute John, si je pouvais faire marche arrière, avec une autre solution pour que tu ne m'en veuilles pas, je le ferais sans hésiter, mais je ne peux pas. J'aimerais que tu ne m'en veuilles pas autant, que tu ne sois pas constamment en colère contre moi. Mais malgré tout ce que je fais, tu ne comprends pas et tu m'en veux. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre pour que tu me pardonnes._

Il s'en va, je lui ai dit tout ce que j'avais à lui dire, je veux retrouver Félicity, une fois qu'il est reparti, je monde à l'étage et rentre dans notre chambre, je m'allonge et serre la femme que j'aime dans mes bras, je pose une main sur son ventre et sourit en sentant notre fils bouger.

 _\- Ton fils m'empêche de dormir..._

 _\- C'est bizarre, c'est mon fils dans ces cas là._

Je l'entends rire, elle se retourne et je peux voir son visage, je la trouve vraiment belle, je m'approche et l'embrasse tendrement, elle réponds à mon baiser sans hésiter et me souris.

 _\- Tu as parlé à John ?_

Je hoche doucement la tête, elle a du nous entendre.

 _\- Je suis sure qu'un jour il te pardonnera._

 _\- J'aimerais tellement..._

Elle se serre contre moi et on finit par s'endormir un peu plus tard quand notre fils finit par se calmer un peu.

Quelques mois plus tard nous sommes dans notre maison, Félicity tient Andy dans ses bras, il vient d'avoir six semaines, l'accouchement... A été une horreur... J'ai du conduire Félicity à l'hôpital car elle perdait du sang, on pensait tout les deux que notre fils allait mourir. Sur place la douleur était tellement forte qu'ils ont du la faire passer en urgence... Le placenta se décollait, les médecins lui ont fait une césarienne en urgence, afin de s'assurer que Félicity et Andy iraient bien. John a été là, avec nous, il m'a rassuré et consolé quand j'étais au plus mal, les deux personnes que j'aimais le plus pouvaient mourir. J'allais vraiment mal, mais finalement le médecin est venu en m'apportant mon fils dans une petite couverture bleu. Il m'a rassuré aussitôt en me disant qu'il allait bien et que Félicity se remettrait aussi très rapidement. J'ai eu peur, mais tout va bien.

Je vois Félicity qui finit de donner le biberon de notre fils, je m'approche et l'embrasse tendrement, elle me sourit et me tend Andy, je le prends avec plaisir et m'installe près d'elle.

Avec John, ça va de mieux en mieux, tout commence à être comme avant, et j'en suis heureux, Félicity aussi. On voulait que le parrain de notre fils s'entende quand même bien avec nous.

La sonnette retentit, les invités sont déjà la pour la petite fête que nous avons organisé pour la naissance d'Andy. Tout le monde semble s'être donné le mot pour arriver en même temps. La soirée se déroule tranquillement, je reste le plus possible avec Félicity, je ne veux pas la laisser se débrouiller seule avec Andy. Quelqu'un fait tinter un verre, je me retrouve et je vois que c'est John.

 _\- S'il vous plaît ! J'avais quelque chose à dire. Tout d'abord je voulais remercier Oliver et Felicity d'avoir donné le prénom de mon frère à leur fils et aussi de m'avoir pris pour parrain. J'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas dans ce rôle... Je voulais également m'excuser... Oliver avec le recul et en ayant beaucoup parlé avec Lyla, j'ai enfin pris conscience que les choix que tu as du faire n'étaient pas franchement ceux que tu aurais fait si tu n'avait pas été contraint et forcé de prouver ta loyauté envers Ra's... Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, et j'espère que malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, vous arriverez à me pardonner._

J'ai du mal à croire ce que j'entends, je suis surpris, au bout de tout ce temps, je ne pensais pas qu'il finirait par comprendre, par me pardonner. Je m'approche et lui serre la main avant que l'on ne s'enlace comme avant. Ça m'a manqué quand même, il m'a manqué, notre amitié m'a manqué. Je vois dans les yeux de mon amour qu'elle est heureuse que tout s'arrange entre nous. Je la rejoins et prends notre fils dans mes bras.

Le reste de la soirée se passe merveilleusement bien, je sais que désormais, tout sera comme avant, enfin presque, maintenant j'ai Félicity et Andy dans ma vie. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour être heureux, une femme, bon ok on est pas mariés mais pour moi c'est tout comme, je disais donc que j'ai une femme merveilleuse, une fils adorable qui nous comble de joie, et mon meilleur ami avec qui je souhaite rattraper le temps perdu. Que puis-je demander de plus ?

 **Si vous êtes sage et que j'ai pleins plein de reviews pour ce one shot, je vous en mets un autre mercredi ( j'en ai encore deux sous le coude ^^ )**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Félicity**_

Je ne sais pas quelle robe choisir merde... Pourquoi faut-il qu'on aille dans ce fichu restaurant chic ? Je sais que Oliver déteste ces endroits en plus... Barry, tu es nul sur ce coup là. Bon ok j'adore mettre de jolies robes, mais pour ce restaurant... Je ne sais pas laquelle mettre. Je suis déjà coiffée et maquillée, on part dans quinze minutes... Merde ! J'entends Oliver qui vient d'entrer dans notre chambre, je lui souris en le voyant, il est sexy en costume, il tente d'attacher son nœud papillon, mais je crois qu'il a du mal avec son doigt blessé... Ce n'est pas une blessure sérieuse, mais un peu ennuyeuse pour attacher un nœud papillon. Je vais vers lui toujours dans ma robe de chambre et le lui attache.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?_

 _\- Tu sortirais tout débraillé !_

Il me sourit, moi aussi puis il se penche pour m'embrasser, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et on reste ainsi quelques instants... On est ensemble depuis huit mois maintenant, et je dois dire que je suis vraiment heureuse, on est heureux. A notre retour à Starling j'ai craint au début qu'on ne soit plus comme quand on était à Coast City... Mais c'est vraiment le bonheur absolue. On arrive à concilier nos emplois, notre activité et notre vie de couple, bon ce n'est pas tout les jours facile et parfois il y a des clashs, mais je m'en fiche, je sais qu'il m'aime, tout comme il sait que je l'aime.

 _\- Toi tu n'es pas prête._

Je soupire et me recule doucement de lui, il voit les trois tenues posées sur notre lit.

 _\- Non... Je ne sais pas quoi mettre..._

 _\- Tu seras magnifique peu importe celle que tu mets._

 _\- Tu n'es pas objectifs... Tu me trouve belle même avec cette robe de chambre._

Je vois son regard pleins de sous entendus, je le frappe gentiment, si on commence comme ça on va jamais quitter la chambre et arriver à l'heure au dîner avec Barry et les autres. Mais merde Barry... Pourquoi tu as réservé dans ce restaurant, je suis sure que même Cisco ne va pas être à l'aise... Je vois Oliver qui a son regard porté sur la rouge.

 _\- La rouge ?_

 _\- Le rouge te va parfaitement bien... Encore mieux que les autres couleurs._

Je finis par passer la rouge, il faut que l'on dépêche si nous ne voulons pas être en retard.

Nous arrivons au restaurant pile a l'heure, Barry Cisco et Caitlin sont déjà installé. Nous nous avançons vers eux et nous les saluons avant de prendre place. La table est ronde, je me retrouve donc assise entre Oliver et Barry... J'aime beaucoup Barry mais je suis légérement mal à l'aise de me retrouver assise a ses côtés alors qu'il y a quelque temps nous nous sommes embrassé. Bon certes ça ne voulait rien dire et Oliver et moi on était loin, très loin d'être ensemble. Mais je ne sais pas comment mon homme réagirait s'il l'apprenait.

Après quelque verres d'alcool nous commençons tous à nous détendre. Cisco parle de la fois ou je me suis retrouvée à Central City après que Barry soit sortie du coma. Merde, non Cisco pourquoi cette fois là ? Je me tends légèrement, je suis nerveuse quand même. Barry me regarde fixement.

 _\- Oh c'est la fois ou nous nous sommes embrassés._

 _\- Quoi ?_

Oliver se tourne vers moi, je vois dans son regard qu'il est blessé, non Oliver, ce n'était rien du tout, ce baiser ne représentait rien et c'est toujours le cas. Je vois bien qu'il est déçu, il jette un regard noir à Barry.

 _\- Oliver, ce n'était rien..._

 _\- Elle a raison, on a juste voulu voir ce que ça ferait._

Je vois bien que Oliver est très mal à l'aise, il a son poing serré, oh non, il se lève.

 _\- Oliver ?_

 _\- Je dois prendre l'air._

Il sort, merde non Oliver, pas ça, je le regarde partir avant de me lever et de le rejoindre non sans un regard noir à Barry, à cause de lui la soirée est gâché, je ne voulais pas parler de ça, je ne ressentais rien pour Barry à ce moment là. Une fois dehors je le trouve juste devant, les yeux qui regardent fixement devant lui, je m'approche et lui prends la main, ouf, il ne me repousse pas, ça me rassure quand même.

 _\- Ce n'était rien... Oliver..._

 _\- Je sais... C'est juste..._

Je me mets face à lui, j'ai l'impression que je vais pleurer, je ne veux pas qu'il m'en veuille, je ne le supporterais pas.

 _\- Parle-moi..._

 _\- Je me dis... Que si vous aviez ressenti quelque chose à ce moment là... Tu..._

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et je l'embrasse tendrement, je le sens passer ses bras autour de ma taille et me rapproche de lui le plus possible. On reste ainsi un long moment avant que je ne me sépare de lui.

 _\- Je ne l'aimais pas, ce baiser était une erreur, celui que j'aime, c'est toi. Ça a toujours été toi, même quand on croyait toi et moi que ça ne marcherais jamais. Quand on s'est embrassés dans ce train, j'ai tout de suite compris... Que je ne l'aimerais jamais autant que je t'aime._

Il me sourit et se penche afin de m'embrasser, je lui accorde avec plaisir, ses lèvres entrent en contact avec les miennes et on reste ainsi un long moment, à s'embrasser, nos lèvres se caressent, nos langues dansent ensemble, je n'ai pas envie de m'arrêter, j'aime qu'Oliver soit jaloux, j'adore ça, bon en même temps, je suis aussi souvent jalouse que lui. Je n'aime pas qu'une femme s'approche un peu trop près de mon homme. Les bras d'Oliver me serrent tendrement contre lui, on finit par se séparer pour reprendre un peu de décence quand même.

 _\- Je t'aime tellement..._

Je lui souris et passe mes bras dans son dos avant de l'embrasser tendrement à mon tour.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi. Tu veux qu'on rentre ?_

Je le vois hésiter un moment, je sais qu'il veut qu'on rentre, je connais sa jalousie et je sais parfaitement de quelle manière sa se finit à chaque fois... Et je dois avouer... Que j'en ai vraiment très envie moi aussi.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je ne sais pas combien exactement Oliver me prends dans ses bras, nous sommes en sueur, essoufflés mais totalement heureux, il passe sa main derrière ma nuque et me rapproche de lui, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, je réponds au baiser sans hésiter, on vient de passer des heures dans les bras l'un de l'aure à se prouver que nous nous aimons... Je sais qu'il est jaloux, mais j'aime ça, et puis il sait que je l'aime, mon téléphone vibre... Je le maudit et Oliver se met à rire, il tends sa main vers mon sac qui est tombé près du lit avant de me donner mon téléphone. Je le prends et lit un message.

 _ **« Vous auriez pu prévenir que vous partiez quand même ! Dis à Oliver que je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas le mettre mal à l'aise. »**_

 _\- J'adore Barry, vraiment, mais s'il me reparle de ça, je te jure qu'il ne paye rien pour attendre..._

J'éclate de rire, Oliver me prends dans ses bras et me fait basculer sous lui, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et on oublie complètement le message de Barry. Dans cet appartement, il n'y a que nous deux, que moi et l'homme que j'aime.

 **Voilà, c'était le dernier one shot de la série "en attendant la saison 4" vu que ça reprends ce soir mon dernier OS sortira à part ^^**

 **Si vous avez remarqué, ce chapitre parle d'une jalousie alors que le premier aussi, je commence et termine par une jalousie, pas fait exprès, c'est mon cerveau qui fonctionne comme ça XD**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ces petits textes que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ^^**

 **A vos claviers !**


End file.
